


Estaciones de Amor.

by pocketsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: ...espero, Age Difference, M/M, pero...no es lo que creen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsundere/pseuds/pocketsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las estaciones pasan, una tras otra,<br/>pero el amor siempre se queda.</p><p>O como Rin y Haru se hacen promesas, se mienten, ríen, lloran y se enamoran en un lapso de diez años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inocencia.

**Author's Note:**

> el titulo está basado en la cancion de RENT (el musical) recomendaria escuchar la cancion antes que todo. ¡Gracias por leer!

**_I. Un nuevo sentimiento nace en primavera. (12 & 16)_ **

Por un largo tiempo, Haruka empezó a pensar que cada cosa alrededor suyo se apagaba, que todo se veía en un tono gris y tenue…aburrido; nada que pudiera atraer su atención, incluso nadar y la mismísima agua no resultaban ser suficiente.

¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

No…no era eso, era insuficiencia. Cada día pasaba sin algo que remarcar, se iría a su casa solo, negando las invitaciones a cenar de Makoto. Se acostaría en su cama con una extraña sensación consumiendo su pecho. Le tomaba horas quedarse dormido, había hilos en su cabeza, delgados y confundidos, esperando por una clase de cambio en el clima y de las cosas alrededor suyo.

Tal vez era el club de natación su problema, todos siempre mandándole, el sonido del silbato haciendo ecos por sus tímpanos. No le molestaba al principio, siempre y cuándo pudiera nadar, parecía ser suficiente, pero había crecido -o se había vuelto aún más infantil- y todo, absolutamente todo parecía sacarlo de quicio.

Era algo que se notaba a plena vista, con un puchero grabado en su cara como si hubiera nacido con el. Su actitud irritada resultó ganándole más enemigos que amigos, y había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió, claro, si alguna vez hubo una vez así.

Su pasado era borroso, tanto como su presente y futuro. La marca de partida era de un extraño y nublado celeste, la piscina se veía como una nube invisible en forma rectangular. Nada se sentía real, todo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de plástico, falso y explotado por personas que no entendían el significado de ser libre.

A unos veinte minutos después de haberse sentado en la orilla de la piscina con solo sus pies dentro del agua, escuchó una voz por detrás suyo y sus ojos asimilaron una tormenta marina, brillando como una noche estrellada y sus emociones golpeándose unas a las otras como una ráfaga de viento. Sus manos apretaron el cemento pintado de un azul claro, que aparentemente hacía ver a la piscina como un pequeño trozo del océano.

Dos minutos pasaron y sintió una mano en su hombro, firme, pero a la vez delicada, haciendo que un escalofrío se pasara por su cuerpo. No se dio vuelta, no había necesidad de hacerlo, conocía esas manos demasiado bien.

“¿Puedo sentarme contigo?” La voz dijo sonriente.

La cosa era que sabía cómo se sentía por un millón de cosas, pero no sabía cómo se sentía por este sujeto. Había estado ayudando al entrenador Sasabe por unos cinco meses, siempre sonriendo y dándole vida a las cosas que estaban muertas. Era un buen nadador, Haru tenía que admitir. Este sujeto tenía un cierto afán a molestarlo y a veces darle una charla sería, Haru pretendía que no le importaba, pero de alguna u otra forma, Rin podía ver a través de su caparazón.

Tenía un color de cabello extraño, y dientes mucho más extraños. Su voz era suave y ronca, su risa era burlona pero dulce. Tenía dos ojos brillantes que cada vez que lo miraban, su cabeza lo hacía marearse y sus mejillas sonrojarse. Su estómago se sentía raro cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, su primer nombre, eso si…solo pasaba cuándo no hay muchas personas.

_(Esa debió haber sido su primera señal.)_

 

Él de verdad no sabía cómo se sentía acerca de Rin en lo absoluto. Estos sentimientos no podían ser descritos con palabras.

Levantó sus hombros en respuesta después de unos segundos. Rin se sentó al lado suyo, tomando la misma posición, solo sus pies en el agua con nada más que su traje de baño y chaqueta.

“¿Por qué no te has metido al agua aún?”

“No tengo ganas de hacerlo.” Haruka le contestó con un murmullo bajo su aliento.

Rin dio una suave carcajada, era una de las unicas cosas que podía hacer bien después de todo. Pero eso es un montón de bobadas que ha inventado en su cabeza solo porque el chico sentado al lado suyo en ese entonces, quien le llevaba la ventaja por cuatro años y sonreía incluso en días de lluvia, él era completamente diferente a cualquier persona que se ha encontrado en su vida, lo cual implica que no tenía ni la menuda idea de cómo actuar cada vez que se acercaba.

Así que, en vez de actuar de cierta forma, él actuó como sí mismo, rompiendo sus cascara para dejar que la luz entrara. No podía decir si se sentía bien o mal, incluso cuando era obvio, se quedaría callado, ya que él era y siempre será así.

“¿Quién es el que salta al agua cada vez que se le da la oportunidad?” Rin preguntó, acercando su mano a la frente de Haruka. “¿Tienes fiebre?”

Sabía que era una broma, sabía que Rin era diferente, y aun así no hallaba la manera de pararse a sí mismo de golpearle la mano cuándo hizo contacto con su piel. Con su mente estática y sus ojos flojos, Haruka miró al frente, sus pestañeos siguiendo un ritmo desconocido. Su pecho dolía, se sentía caliente y una sensación abrumadora comenzaba a apoderarse de sus nervios.

Podía sentir la mirada del joven por encima suyo, culpable e indefensa, cómo si le hubiera hecho un mal tan grande a un ciervo manso en un bosque donde ningún cazador ha metido pie. Ambos miraron al otro lado, Haruka sin hacer contacto visual con él, de no ser por un par de segundos, donde sus ojos se enfocaban en una expresión dolida por la cara de Rin, examinando su mano como si no perteneciera en ese lugar.

¿Que era ese sentimiento? No podía ni identificarlo, o tal vez, no era el momento correcto para hacerlo. Sus pensamientos estaban en un lugar tan alejado de su propia realidad, lo hacía sentir como si el resto de la gente sabía algo que él no, algo genuino e importante. Algo que todos sentían y que sin importar cuanto lo intentara -porque para comenzar, no estaba tan interesado en saber- no podría lograr encontrarse con este y conectarse como un hilo unido a dos meñiques.

“Haru, ¿Qué quieres ser cuándo grande?” Rin se cuestionó de la nada.

“Libre.”

“Oye, no me jodas, te estoy hablando en serio.”

En ese entonces, Haru le miró con una expresión impactada, como si Rin hubiera hecho un pacto con el diablo en ese mismo lugar. Puede que haya sido la cara más chistosa que le haya dirigido a una persona, y la única cosa que lo confirmaba era la suave risa del muchacho al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

“No le digas al entrenador Sasabe.” Rin susurró en un tono burlesco, es aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:

“…Creo que deberías dedicarte a esto, al nado competitivo, quiero decir.”

Sus palabras volaron en el aire como los pétalos de cerezos afuera del club, y del cielo azul, Haruka logró tomarlas, incluso si era solo para arrugarlas y quitarles la suavidad y belleza nata.

“Yo creo que no, no hay punto en hacerlo.”

“¿Quién fue el que te dijo eso?”

Cuando tienes doce, no tienes opiniones propias, solo de las personas que te rodean, constantemente alimentándote de falacias y versiones de una realidad distinta, protegiéndote del mundo real. Haruka sabía de éstas cosas, es por eso que no se sorprendió cuando vio que Rin le dio justo al blanco.

Quería verlo, el mundo que estaba atrás de las mentiras, con todas sus imperfecciones y debilidades, porque ese mundo que se escondía de sus inocentes ojos, ese era el único mundo real.

_Muéstrame tu mundo algún día, Rin. Déjame ver el mundo como lo ves tú, hazme entender por qué sonríes todos los días sin tener una razón para hacerlo._

“Mi madre, dice que no vale la pena nadar profesionalmente cuándo hay un montón de personas que son mejores que yo.”

“Yo y tu madre…vamos a tener que hablar sobre eso.” Rin le menciona, sus ojos dirigiéndose a sus manos otra vez.

“Haru, no sé si alguien te ha dicho esto antes, pero tú eres fantástico.”

Su boca tembló levemente al escuchar esas palabras, se apretó de dientes y de pecho, esa sensación extraña volvía a atormentarlo de la peor forma posible. Su cuerpo ya no se estaba moviendo por su consiente voluntad, su cabeza se giró despacio, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos mientras que Rin lo miraba de vuelta.

Estaba en shock, pero no se notaba. No le dijo que cerrara la boca y que dejara de decir cosas embarazosas o rodeó los ojos, estos filtrándose con apatía. No…eran palabras, golpeando su corazón con miles de flechas a la vez.

Se sentía real, real y honesto. Así que se empezó a comportar de la misma forma y no dijo ni una palabra, callado y al borde de sonrojarse, pero siempre mirándolo. Porqué, al fin y al cabo, él quería hacerlo.

“De verdad, no te estoy tomando el pelo. Tu forma de nadar es hermosa, he trabajado todos los días para poder nadar así y sin frutos. Nadas en el agua como si ese fuera tu hogar, sin preocupaciones o problemas. Eres único, Haru. Como un tritón o algo por el estilo.”

“…Un hombre pez.” Haruka le corrigió, porque le gustaba más ese término y bueno, porque no encontraba nada más que decir.

“¡Que va, son la misma cosa!” Rin puso una mano en el cabello de Haruka, desordenándolo de forma juguetona. Esta miró al otro lado, irritado.

“No eres tu estilo de nado.” Él agregó. “Ósea… _si_ , eres genial y todo eso. Pero tú eres distinto al resto de los niños en este lugar. Te seré sincero, yo ni siquiera me llevo tan bien con mocosos de tu edad, pero tú…te niegas a que las personas te cambien, y eso me hizo tan feliz, de ver a alguien como tú aquí.”

El aire tibio que entraba por las puertas de recinto cuando llegó el entrenador Sasabe a la piscina -con su silbato y risa boscosa- le da cierto escalofrío. Las temporadas cambian una tras otra, mueren simplemente para ser traídas de vuelta a la vida. Pero si hay una cosa que se quedaría con él para siempre, eran esas palabras.

Porque este sentimiento sin nombre era eterno, no moría, solo se volvía más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Era un hilo rojo, joven e inocente, sin nudos o aprietos, puro.

“…Pero al mismo tiempo,” Rin hizo una pausa y agarró a Haru por el hombro, formando un puño en su chaqueta. Él señaló a un grupo de niños riendo al final de la piscina y le dirigió la palabra nuevamente:

“Míralos, todos están felices con tan solo estar acá. ¿Acaso no te dan unas ganas horribles de saber por qué?”

Su mano le transmitía adrenalina aún después de que este se fuera de su lado, Haruka, sin ninguna otra palabra, se puso sus lentes y se sumergió.

_**II. Él se va en verano, mucho antes de que pudiera haberle dicho algo. (13 & aún 16.)** _

El sonido de gritos entusiasmados y silbidos eufóricos tomaron una diferente de significado después de que él y Rin se transformaran en una clase de amigos. Estaba jadeando al salir del agua y escuchó a sus compañeros llamando su nombre, aplaudiendo con unas sonrisas marcadas en sus rostros. Acababa de romper su propio record personal en el mismo día donde Rin se marchaba del club.

Habían pasado un par de cosas para hacerle entender este sentimiento; melancolía, porque todos sus compañeros gritaban su nombre cuándo era conveniente, pero Rin…él gritaría su nombre en regocijo cada vez que entraba a la piscina. Para él, Haruka siempre parecía brillar.

Era mutuo.

Había una mano en su cabello cuándo se sacó sus anteojos, él dio una pequeña sonrisa, las voces de los otros niños cuchicheando no opacaban la voz que radiaba por el dueño de esa mano justo por su cabeza.

“¡Bien hecho, Haru! ¡Como lo esperaba!” Rin dijo, seguro de si mismo y sus palabras.

Su pecho se sentía en fuego y las cosas a su alrededor tomaron un vivo color, pero la sonrisa -sin importar cuán pequeña haya sido- se desvaneció cuándo vio al entrenador Sasabe poner una mano en el hombro de Rin, el escándalo que quemaba ambos de sus lados se desapareció en un hueco eco al alcance de sus tímpanos. El fuego paró, ahora su corazón estaba amarrado por una cuerda metálica, era así como se sentía. En estas clases de momentos, Haruka parecía ser más un sentimiento que una persona. Un millón de ellos atándose a su cuerpo, haciendo que prestara atención, que le importara.

“Vamos a extrañarte, Rin-kun. ¡Todos denle un aplauso! ¡Gracias por colaborar con nosotros!” Sasabe al fin dijo esas palabras, y estás retumbaron en sus oídos y derrumbaron su conciencia. Él no se movió ni aplaudió, solo miró a Rin, quien sonreía suavemente con ambos de sus ojos pegados al piso.

Era demasiado, demasiadas las emociones y poco el tiempo. No podía respirar bien, y de lo poco que hacía, no era suficiente. Nadie se dio cuenta, obvio, a este tiempo pretender se volvía fácil, especialmente si pasabas la mayoría de tu tiempo desolado, atrapado en una cómoda solitud que ya no era lo que querías.

Se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, sin saber su próxima acción. No sabía nada en absoluto, ni que decir o hacer. Era un niño que ya no era inocente, sino ignorante. La gente empezaba a irse por su propio camino, acompañado de alguien o motivo, Haruka no tenía nada, nada que lo hiciera salir de este trance. Estaba dejando que el resto le afecte, estaba empezando a ponerle atención a las cosas y tenerle cariño a estas.

Rin era un mentiroso, él era como todo el mundo, solo que más callado. Más ordinario, más absolutamente nada. Ninguna persona podría darse cuenta de su mediocre existencia incluso si quisiera, era mejor de esa forma, tenía que pensar que lo era. La apatía es el único sentimiento que no lo hería, pero es tan difícil sentirlo en un mundo como este, y es por eso que es tan difícil subir una montaña y fácil caerse.

Pero no había montañas en este momento o metáforas sacadas de un libro de Dr. Seuss. Este era Haruka, hecho de papel, rompiéndose a sí mismo, nadie más creía que valiera la pena echar su mundo hacia arriba, al menos no de forma consiente.

Si, debió haberlo visto venir. Cuando tienes trece, eres lo que haces, y estás desesperado por encontrar a alguien que vea tus colores reales y no los colores que alguien más te puso encima. Se sienta en una banca donde se ubicaban sus pertenencias, sin saber si eran las mismas luces o su perspectiva haciendo que todo se oscureciera.

Él era un mentiroso también, porque sabía, jamás ha sido así de obvio, estaba escrito encima de su cara. Ya no tenía ganas de vivir en este mundo, y el otro parecía estar escapándose de sus manos como agua, justo como el resto de las cosas. Ya había dicho que no iba a seguir nadando después de los cien metros al estilo libre, gastó todas sus energías y frustraciones en ese momento. Al principio, Haruka pensó que había valido la pena, que esto no iba a cambiar nada. Pero su espíritu era el mismo, azul y confundido, justo como su corazón, que brillaba en una pequeña luz y que se llenó de un anhelo que nació de las cenizas como un ave Fénix.

Cuando Rin llegó a su vista, vestido con ropa casual, se sentó a su lado y había una muralla separándolos. Era solo su bolso deportivo y lentes para nadar, con solo unos centímetros entre los dos, pero Haruka se sentía a kilómetros alejado de él, la distancia se hacía más grande con cada segundo, cada segundo quemando al que venía.

_Por favor…-_

Había un sonido de un papel rompiéndose, y de alguien sacándolo con descaro. Esas eran demasiadas coincidencias para una sola vida. Pudo sentir un papel reposando en su mano, el cual agarró en un reflejo, y por solo unos segundos, sus dedos estuvieron conectados. Era un respiro a la vida, una nueva clase de entender, nunca fue algo bueno para empezar.

_No te vayas._

“Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir. Pero yo…- tú, quiero que sigamos siendo…”

Rin se apuntó con su dedo índice meramente, solo para señalarlo a Haruka y de vuelta a sí mismo. Hablar estaba sobrevalorado, una parte suya se calmó en felicidad. Estaba tan asustado, del cambio e irse por su propio camino, pero Rin…Rin, con su voz suave y palabras entusiastas, gracias a él…el miedo logró ser controlado.

Pero si se marchara, Haruka no iría a encontrar a nadie quien le mostrara el camino correcto que seguir. Puede que Haruka fuera una pequeña parte de su mundo, de su hermoso mundo, pero Rin…él era cada raíz y cada sentimiento. Sin él, su mundo se oscurecía.

“Me gustaría seguir siendo amigos, Haru. ¿…Tienes teléfono celular?”

Se estaba yendo justo cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlo. Pero un alivio se apoderó de su cuerpo, escuchar a Rin ser honesto no era nada del otro mundo, resultaba ser el sujeto que decía lo que pensaba cuando lo pensaba. Hubo un cambio radical en su tono que Haruka simplemente no logró descifrar, la suavidad se sentía áspera y sus palabras rotas en mil pedazos. Rin, quien se reía siempre, quien atesoraba en su corazón, no se veía como él mismo en lo absoluto.

Quería decirle, lo mucho que ha significado su presencia por este último año, como ha revuelto su mundo y…-

Cuán feliz lo ha hecho. De alguna forma, su corazón había sido robado por él.

_Yo…-_

Haruka asintió levemente, mirando al suelo como Rin. “Si.”

“Prométeme que no vas a rendirte. Has estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo y no me gustaría verte a la orilla de la piscina, pensando que tu existencia no significa nada.” Rin dijo, tono firme y directo.

“…Lo prometo.”

Rin le sonrió, y Haruka no pudo ni sentir su cara. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien, y que tal vez no debería de sentirse mal porque se sentía bien.

Es inevitable como siempre; dulce como la vida. Un sentimiento eterno.

El joven le acarició su cabello otra vez, y Haruka se perdió en la sensación de sus dedos, una palma tibia por su cabeza. Él cerró los ojos, dejando que sus sentimientos reales lo consumieran en un tranquilo suspiro.

Iban a seguir siendo lo que son. Iban a seguir siendo algo. Aún podía ser una parte de su enorme mundo, su corazón estaba finalmente en paz.

“Te veré luego, Haru.” Rin le susurró dulcemente y él se cayó lentamente a un abismo hipotético que se hizo infinito.

No tenía ganas de levantarse, cree que nunca lo hará.

La figura de Rin se desvaneció en el caluroso clima de una tarde de verano. Se sentía vivo, vivo y abrumado por un calor similar en sus mejillas que no se quería ir. Las manos de Rin ya no se sentían como antes, se sentían tan cerca y tentadoras. Se sentían reales también.

_Nos veremos luego._

La primera cosa que hizo al llegar a su casa fue morderse el labio sin romper la piel y pedirle a su madre que le comprara un teléfono.

_**III. Le rompe el corazón dos primaveras después, pero esta se siente más como invierno. (14 & 18)** _

Rin volvió al club una vez más para ver a Haru competir en la última ronda del torneo local. Se sentía como si cada vez que no se veían, él crecía un poco más, era verdaderamente irritante. Quería ganarle al menos en algo.

Por los ultimos meses, ellos dos no habían podido dejar de hablarse por teléfono, Rin estaba muy ocupado con sus exámenes finales antes del verano y Haru, bueno…no podía verlo porque tenía miedo de mirarlo, y encontrarse perdido en sus ojos y en un mar de cosas más. El joven ahora parecía más masculino que la última vez que se vieron, con sus rasgos más definidos y sus músculos un poco más tonificados.

Y Haru sentía que Rin seguía cambiando, pero él no. Pero no era correcto de pensar en este momento, quería verlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Estaba entusiasmado de verlo por primera vez en carne y hueso después de tanto tiempo, sin poder contener su entusiasmo fuera de ser, una pequeña sonrisa podía ser vista en su cara al correr hacia el sector de apoderados…-

Pero esa sonrisa fue destruida en un respiro.

Había una chica hablándole, sonriéndole y tocándole el hombro. Rin le sonríe también, sus mejillas sonrojadas…ocupando la misma expresión que ocupaba cuándo hablaba con Haruka hace no menos de un año.

Él no era especial, ni siquiera para una simple persona, él es nadie. Una persona ordinaria que irá a sucumbirse al resto de las personas ordinarias.

Porque si, cuando tienes catorce, tus colores naturales se destiñen en un agua fría e impura y tu corazón, este se rompe por primera vez al saborear la realidad de la cuanto anhelabas conocer.

Haruka no lloró, solo se tragó su disgusto, dirigiéndose a la piscina, incluso cuando Rin llamaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Él ganó, y fue recibido con aplausos y una gloria temporal. Rin le sonrió bellamente, abrazándolo por el hombro, casi llorando.

“Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.” Él dijo honestamente, la última sílaba rompiéndose en un llanto de alegría.

Miró para otro lado, porque era ahora que se dio cuenta de cuanto le importa la opinión de Rin, cuán grande era la influencia que tenía en su vida. Dolía, todo dolía. Ya no quería que le importe, ya no quería sentir…esto.

Pero, claro. Eso no iba a pasar. No cuándo él sonrió también, asintiendo con su cabeza al mirar al suelo. No podía no importarle cuándo esta fue la primera vez que sintió felicidad genuina.

**_IV. Le hace una promesa en un día lluvioso de invierno. (15 & 19)_ **

Empezó a llover en el minuto en que salieron ambos de la casa de Haru. Después de no haberse visto por meses al fin pudieron ajustar sus calendarios para pasar la tarde juntos el día del cumpleaños de Rin.

Honestamente, no lo entendía para nada. Rin era muy popular y siempre estaba rodeado de personas, él era dulce y carismático. Y este era su último año de escuela. ¿Por qué carajos decidió pasarlo con Haruka?

Había empezado con una simple llamada de teléfono, tonta y doméstica, haciendo que mariposas volaran por su estómago. Era casual y cotidiano, todos los días hablarían de cualquier cosa, sin importar cuán estúpidas estas cosas hubieran sido (siendo, de verdad…muy, muy estúpidas. Como esa vez donde Rin le preguntó si él creía que las aves tenían sentimientos.)

Pero siempre era agradable escuchar su voz, siempre.

“¿Por qué no haces algo lindo por mí de vez en cuando y me preparas algo de comer para mi esperado cumpleaños?”

“Rin…no soy tu madre.”

“Tomaré eso como un ‘Sí, Rin. ¡Por supuesto que te cocinare algo! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener!’”

Haru sonrió encariñadamente al escuchar la vaga imitación que Rin acababa de hacer de él, lavando los platos y sosteniendo su teléfono con su hombro, también muy aliviado de que las sonrisas no puedan ser vistas a través del teléfono. Intentó demasiado en no reírse, pero no podía ocultar la afección y anhelo en su voz.

“Quisieras.”

“¡Haru, cocina para mí! ¡Carne con arroz-curry o algo!”

“Caballa con caballa. Entendido.”

“Haru, no-”

No logró escuchar como terminaba esa frase, cortó la línea de puro impulso. Sostuvo su pecho con ambas manos, y de la nada, Haruka se río, histéricamente. No tuvo tiempo de calmarse antes de que sonara su teléfono con el soundtrack de Colmillos (idea de Rin), y eso solo lo hizo reírse aún más.

Si, el tiempo había estado de su favor justo después de haberse graduado de la escuela medía, pasaron el verano entero juntos; nadando, viviendo, libre de las cuatro paredes en las cuales él se había encerrado. Rin le enseñó a esquiar sobre hielo, sosteniendo su cintura mientras lo guiaba, y Haru a dibujar y hacer una decente sopa Miso, rodeando los ojos cada vez que Rin quería hacer una competencia sobre ello. Pero la escuela llegó nuevamente, un comienzo para Haru y un término para Rin, no tuvieron otra opción que hablarse por teléfono o enviarse correos electrónicos.

Nada le importaba, todo seguía siendo tan…Rin. Pudo ver su mundo, y era justo como lo imaginaba.

Cuando tienes quince, tu cabeza entra en un trance, tratándose de ajustar a la sociedad cuándo debería ser al revés. Empiezas a estimar más las cosas, a tener esperanza, construyendo un optimismo para el mañana que pronto llega. Llegas a un punto donde sigues siendo joven, pero ya no estúpido.

Y ahora estaban aquí, bajando las escaleras de su pueblo. Haruka sosteniendo un paraguas azul, más para Rin que para él mismo. Había cocinado pizza de carne, hizo que Rin se riera en regocijo y que le dijera sus más sinceras gracias, con una mano por encima de su corazón. Le pintó un cuadro durante su clase de arte, un árbol de cerezo en primavera, el cual Rin guardó con mucho cuidado en su mochila, y le talló un llavero de la mascota de su escuela, con la esperanza de que Rin se cambiara a esta por lo que quedaba del año.

No funcionó, pero eso era algo obvio.

Cuando llegaron a la vereda con vista al mar de camino a la estación, habló sobre ello. La lluvia alrededor suyo era hermosa, y su olor era más vivo que nada, hacía que todas las plantas y arboles volvieran a ser parte de la naturaleza que quedaba por los rincones de Iwatobi. Rin chapoteo en un charco, riéndose mientras la lluvia opacaba su voz, Haru hizo lo mismo, sin mojarse gracias a sus convenientes botas para lluvia.

“¿Que? ¿Querías que me fuera a tú escuela solo porque tú quieres? ¿A eso te refieres?” Rin preguntó, aun riéndose.

“Podríamos haber estado juntos en la misma escuela, aunque solo fuera por unos meses.” Haruka le respondió serio.

“¡Exacto! ¡Solo me quedan unos meses y me voy! ¿De verdad crees que yo me transferiría de escuelas solo por querer estar contigo?”

Él paró de caminar. Rin captó esto después de unos segundos, parándose en frente de él demasiado cerca. Se dedicó a ver la tierra y el sonido que hacían las gotas al golpearla, justo antes de mirarlo directamente.

“Si, lo creo.”

Hubo un silencio que casi parecía como uno incómodo, pero no podía ser así, no cuándo Rin rompió su cáscara nuevamente, sonriendo de forma coqueta.

“Tal vez.”

Quería reir, llorar y gritar. Todo al mismo tiempo. Rin lo hacía sentir todo al mismo tiempo, pero ahora…su alma estaba en paz al saber que no ha negado lo que ha dicho. Y se siente como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Siguieron por su rumbo, en un tranquilo silencio que era imposible de negar, pero siempre Haruka murmurando un comentario grosero como “¿Quieres que te lleve la mochila, anciano?” Y Rin rozando sus hombros sutilmente. El gran idiota no sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes, ambos vieron una silueta familiar. Haruka rodeó los ojos cuándo Yamazaki se les acercó, con un paraguas propio.

“¡Pero si no es el duo de Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis!” Yamazaki gritó a ellos a pesar de su corta distancia.

Ahora Rin rodeaba los ojos también.

“Sousuke, ese chiste está pasado de moda.” Rin se quejó, irritado y dirigió su palabra a Haruka: “Aunque te pareces a ese sujeto.”

Haruka frunció el ceño, negando su cabeza en dirección a él.

“Rin, apúrate. El último tren está por llegar.” Con estas palabras, Yamazaki se dio vuelta en dirección a la parada de tren, la cual estaba cubierta por un sólido techo de madera. Rin asintió, mirando al suelo, sus ojos viajando desde este a conectarse con los ojos de Haruka. Sabía perfectamente lo que viene a continuación.

“Tú…siempre estás bienvenido a quedarte.” Rin murmuró con una dulce voz, su sonrisa combinando con este. Él puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, como si estuviera esperando por la respuesta que quisiera oír.

Pero no podía dársela. No ahora.

“Rin…” Haru empezó a hablar, timido con una clase de culpa comiéndose sus propias palabras. No podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, incluso su presencia era simplemente demasiado.

“Tus amigos no son mis amigos.”

El joven parecía dolido, y si quiso decir algo al respecto, no lo hizo al final. En vez, Haru notó su manzana de Adán moviendose y dos ojos rubí intenso siguiendo una linea de agua por su lado hasta sus ojos nuevamente.

“Como te guste.” Es lo que escuchó a través de la lluvia al sentir a Rin alejarse, y nada en toda su vida le había roto el corazón tanto como esto.

_Hay tantas cosas que nos separan, y tú me hiciste olvidar de cada una de ellas._

La lluvia se intensificó cuándo Rin se perdió de vista, el agua golpeando su paraguas y llegando a su destino. Haruka estaba solo otra vez, sin un destino claro como todo lo demás. Había un sentimiento más grande que cualquier cosa, que el miedo, el odio y el resentimiento. Lo hacía sentir y hacer cosas que no hubiera pensado en sentir o hacer nunca, era un sentimiento temerario y feroz.

Pero aún así tan, tan hermoso.

Se quedó un par de segundos mirando a la nada absoluta, con su mente en blanco. Pero la nada se transformó en una silueta corriendo hacia él como la vida misma. Jadeó en sorpresa cuando sintió a Rin en contra de su cuerpo, abrazandolo con todo lo que tenía. Haru quería llorar, porque la lluvia nunca se volvió más fuerte, fue por el simple hecho de haber estado al lado de Rin que hizo de esa tempestad algo fácil de soportar.

No hay nadie como Rin; pero esto…esto lo ha sabido por mucho tiempo.

Fue en el momento preciso en que terminó el abrazo, que Haruka entendió este sentimiento. Esas ganas de tirar el paraguas al suelo, agarrar el rostro de Rin, y besarlo lentamente en la interminable lluvia.

Solo hizo una de esas cosas, porque era un idiota para empezar. Rin no pareció sorprendido cuándo tiró el paraguas al suelo, empapándolos a ambos en agua.

“Se me olvidó darte las gracias por esto.” Rin señaló a su Iwatobi-chan de edición especial, estrechando sus ojos, con un sonrojo naciendo por debajo de estos. “Es algo raro, pero me gusta.”

Él sonrió aun cuándo la lluvia mojaba su cabello, haciendo que sus mechones se pegaran a su piel. No dejó de mirar a Haruka, y era lo mismo vice versa, no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, porque ¿A quién mierda le importaba las barreras que los separaban? Tenían esto, una despedida bajo la lluvia. Sus corazones encontrándose después de tanto tiempo.

Después de un largo momento, Rin se acercó por un paso, su mirada intensa pero suave a la vez.

“Haru…Haru, _yo te_ -”

“Deberías apresurarte. El tren se acerca.” Haru alzó la voz, sintiendo el ruido de los rieles haciéndose más fuerte.

Era él quien ahora niega su cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Haru sonrió también, porque no logró hallar excusas para no hacerlo.

“Nunca cambias.”

Entonces, él levantó una mano en forma de despedida y corrio solo un par de metros antes de voltearse nuevamente. Ese idiota terco, bueno…Haruka era igual que él en ese aspecto.

“¡Nos volveremos a ver…es una promesa!” Rin gritó, haciéndolo sentir que su distancia no era tan larga despues de todo

Haru dudó al principio, pero en un latido, se le unió:

“¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!” Haru le preguntó, gritando a este punto.

“¡Porque…!”

Muy bien, hay siempre un momento que pasa en cámara lenta en cada una de nuestras vidas. Donde cada segundo cuenta, donde cada segundo es una nueva oportunidad. Para Haruka, este era su momento; el tren pasando rápidamente y Yamazaki gritando su nombre. Pero a Rin…a Rin no parecía importarle, ni menos a él.

_Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, gracias por hacerme sentir vivo. Yo se-_

“¡Porque si tu crees que nos volveremos a ver, entonces yo tambien creeré en eso!”

Entonces, no había diferencia entre las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y las lagrimas que caían del cielo. Después de todo, Haruka le sonrío de vuelta, su mano levantándose levemente en forma de despedida.

_Yo se que nos volveremos a ver. Porque **tiene** que ser así._

Cuando él era el único que quedaba a la vista en dos kilómetros, él formó un puño en su pecho, respirando rápidamente. Porque el entender al fin significaba dos cosas; herir o ser herido.


	2. Lujuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando el corazón está embargado de pasión, están cerrados los oídos al consejo, y en tal tiempo las palabras sensatas, en lugar de amansar, acrecientan la saña." - F.D.R.

_**V. Lo extraña en todas las estaciones, y nada se siente igual después de que se va. (16 & 20)** _

No vio a Rin cumpliendo veinte años, y había una parte de él que quería quemar viva por pensar que tampoco lo vería cumplir veintiuno. Ninguno de los dos había contactado al otro después de que se mudara kilómetros alejado de él, a Australia para estudiar en una prestigiosa Universidad.

La despedida lo movió en cierta forma, Rin se había el día anterior a dormir sin avisarle, lo cual no hicieron en lo absoluto, estaban muy ocupados burlándose del otro y contando anécdotas por la cuartigesima vez. Eran historias que solo ellos dos sabían, que solo ellos dos habían compartido y que nadie más tenía que saber: Como la vez en que fueron a ver una pelicula romantica y escuchó a Rin llorar por primera vez, y no sabía si estar preocupado o llorar de la risa en una sala de cine repleta, o la vez en que le enseñó a pintar y terminó siendo una guerra de pintura, con Rin encima de él, manchandole la cara mientras Haruka rogaba que parara.

Pero Rin sabía que no lo decía en serio.

Y ahora el viento se sentía frío a través de sus dedos, el agua no brillaba, estaba muerta. Aún así seguía ganando cada competencia y carrera que había, porque incluso cuándo él no estaba aquí, aún lo motivaba a dar un paso más, incluso si la corriente fribola lo empujaba atras nuevamente.

La imagen de Rin llorando en su hombro era imborrable, lo aterraba verlo llorar en tristeza, siempre lo imaginó como un destello de luz, siempre felíz, siempre sin problemas. Pero esta ilusión fue destruida, como el resto de todas las ilusiones que ha tenido.

Estaba asustado de la realidad, asustado de el otro sentimiento que nació al dormir al lado suyo, queriendo estar un poco más cerca. Haruka estaba asustado de todo, de perder lo que sentía en ese momento, o de que esta sensación fuera cambiada por otra más.

Se metió por su ventana pasada las dos de la madrugada, y le robó el corazón una última vez. Haru se asustó por un mero segundo, pero entonces el sujeto quien creía que era un ladrón se tropezó con el marco que había debajo, cayéndose directamente al piso con su cara siendo aplastada en el momento. El chico misterioso dijo una grosería que pudiera haberse escuchado por todo Iwatobi si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que fue lo suficientemente cortez como para cerrar la ventana después de ocuparla. El extraño susurro el ‘¡Mierda!’ más grande de la historia, y Haru supo que se trataba de Rin.

Él suspiró y se tapó de nuevo con las frazadas. Esta no era la primera vez que Rin venía a su casa sin pleno aviso, así que estas no eran noticas nuevas para Haruka en lo más mínimo.

Pero había pasado un tiempo, y de repente, se sentía felíz otra vez. Más felíz de lo que había estado en meses, habían mariposas en su estomago amenazando con salir y sus mejillas pintadas en un suave rojo que no podía ser visto por el oscuro azul que rodeaba al cielo de esa mañana.

Escondió su felicidad con un corto gruñido irritado del cual Rin se rió en una descarada carcajada. Mientras los segundos se congelaban y esperaban que alguno de los dos se rindiera, el corazón de Haruka latía cada vez más rapido y estaba quemandose por dentro. Él creía que algo iba a cambiar esa noche, tal vez de verdad fue así.

Cuándo sintió a Rin acercarse a la orilla de su cama, su cuerpo se volvió tenso, haciendo que escondiera la expresión que tenía en su cama justo en contra de la almohada. Pero para ese entonces, él ya sabía que clase de cara sostenía Haruka en ese momento.

“¿Su señoría Haruka Nanase me daría el honor de dormir al lado suyo?”

No había ninguna clase de insinuación en su voz. Solo fue una propuesta inocente, nada más que eso.

“No tengo otra opcion.” Haru le contestó, levantando la sabana en la dirección de Rin, rodeando sus ojos nuevamente. Rin con una sonrisa feliz y corta risa, se metió adentro de su cama, susurrando carcajadas como un niño de primaria.

Haruka no pudo verlo terminar de otra forma, porque claro que nunca tuvo una elección, claro que ellos nunca estarían en la misma pagina, pensando lo mismo del otro en un latido. Estaban cara a cara, excepto que Rin tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía estar en paz, la mirada de Haruka quemaba todo en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que lo hacía cuándo el joven solo abrió un ojo, sonriendo al traer su tonificado brazo por detras de su propia nuca.

“¿…Que tienes?”

 _Tu chaqueta._ La mente de Haruka susurró por dentro, sin poder ser escuchada. _Vi la chaqueta de tu escuela y le faltaban dos botones. Hiciste un mejor amigo y…te enamoraste de alguien. Dime a quien se la diste, cual es su nombre, si es bonita y si te hace feliz. No…no me digas nada, solo dime, dime porqué no me has hablado de esa persona en lo absoluto, de la persona que te ha robado tu corazón y el segundo botón de tu chaqueta. ¿Acaso será que tú-_

“No es nada. Solo vete a dormir.” Él dijo y se dio vuelta, sus ojos firmes al mirar por debajo de su escritorio.

Los ojos de Rin lo estaban contemplando y su cuerpo entero temblaba levemente, podía sentirlo. Su respiración se aceleró contra su voluntad, siendo bañado en ansiedad y miedo. Desapareció por completo cuando Rin pasó sus manos por ambos lados de Haruka, abrazandolo por detras.

“Dime que te pasa, Haru. Puedo sentir que algo anda mal contigo.”

“…Te dije que no es nada.”

Pero era…- _ciertamente_ todo, todo para él. Rin lo sabía muy bien, es por eso que al escuchar el dolido tono de voz nacido en Haruka, empezó a meterle las manos por debajo de su polera, haciendole cosquillas.

“¡A mi no me engañas, Nanase!” Rin se rió en contra de su piel, sin dejar que Haru ganara.

“Hah…Rin, ¡Rin, porfavor…no-! ¡Tus manos están heladas! ¡Para ya!”

Cometió el error de haber rodado por su cama, lo cual terminó con ambos cayéndose de esta al suelo. Ambos de sus cuerpos golpearon la superficie hecha de madera con sonidos adoloridos, se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, Rin por encima de él, sonriendo como un idiota. Poco después, Haru agarraba sus muñecas, con el objetivo de no dejar que le hiciera cosquillas otra vez y bueno, ganar.

Perdió netamente. Ni se precipitó por la mitad de un momento y en la otra mitad, ya estaba siendo atacado nuevamente por unas suaves manos, estás viajando por todo su pecho, incluyendo axilas y caderas, las cuales eran sus peores desventajas. Trató de ocultarlo al principio, pero cuando sintió que sus pulmones iban a estallar, Haruka se dejó llevar.

Tiró la más fuerte y viva risa que jamas se ha escuchado reir. Fue larga y agotadora, pero se sintió de maravilla. Recordaba la forma en que Rin tomó ambas de sus manos con cautela al escucharlo reir así por primera vez, la primera vez que se tomaron de la mano de una forma que no parecía inocente.

Y cuándo abrió los ojos y lo miró a través de la tenue noche de sábado, con solo unos grillos y gaviotas interrumpiendo el silencio que se comia a la tensión viva, Haruka supo. Haruka supo que lo amaba con _locura_.

Había un sonrojo por el rostro de Rin. Quería besar sus mejillas, su frente y sus párpados, sentir la suavidad de sus labios contra los de él. Besar cada parte que no pudo tocar en un entonces, incluyendo las lagrimas que salian de esos hermosos ojos hasta hacer contacto con las propias mejillas de Haruka.

Lo miró boquiabierto al escuchar el primero de muchos sollozos filtrandose en su voz. Rin se tapó la cara por un segundo, después dejando ambas de sus manos por los dos costados de Haru, su peso haciendose más pesado por el regazo de el chico de los ojos azules.

Tal vez Rin siempre había estado en la misma página de un libro diferente. Todo era diferente en ese instante y a Haruka no le importaba ni una mierda, porque en ese precioso instante, estaban más cerca de lo que jamas habían estado. Se sentía bien, como su entrepierna ardía en una sensación extraña y desconocida, como la lluvia que salía de los ojos de Rin lo abrumó por completo. Quería sentirse así para siempre.

“Voy a extrañarte, Haru. No tienes idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar.” Rin dijo entre medio de su suave llanto, las gotas mojando la camisa de dormir de Haruka.

“Quiero irme, pero después pienso en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Van a pasar años antes de que podramos revivirlos…años. Haces que me den ganas de quedarme, no entiendo como lo haces.”

La voz de Rin sonaba como la de un animal confundido y asustado. Él estaba tan asustado como Haruka, tan confundido como una vez lo estuvo. Estaban tan cerca pero tan lejos de poder conectar sus corazones una vez más.

Pero sus palabras hicieron que se sonrojara levemente y que sonriera de la misma forma. Sus pensamientos eran claros en esa instancia, al levantar la mitad de su cuerpo con Rin aún por encima de su ingle, posicionó una mano en el sudoroso pecho del muchacho, justo donde su corazón estaba.

“…Te equivocas.” Él susurró, estremeciendo sus manos en la tela de la polera de Rin.

“¿…H-huh?”

“Acerca de que cuanto me extrañaras…yo…creo que tengo una idea-” Haruka hizo una corta pausa e inconciente, levantó sus manos hasta acariciar la mejilla de Rin, secándole una lágrima con su dedo gordo y sonriendo gentilmente.

Él deseó besarlo aquella vez. Deseó que Rin lo amara de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Pero tal vez ninguna de esas cosas era necesaria para hacerlo entender.

“…Yo _sé_ cómo te sientes.”

_Me lo prometiste._

La forma en que lo miró ese entonces, como las mejillas de Rin se sentían aún más calientes que nada, cada movimiento, cada jadeo entre cortado. Esa debió haber sido su _tercera_ señal.

Sus almas se unen cuando Haruka lo toma por el cuello y lo abraza fuertemente. Él suspiró aliviado y perdido en el momento cuándo sintió a Rin pasando sus manos por su espalda, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Haruka, respirando su nombre. Una y otra vez. Como si fuera la unica palabra que conociera.

Rin respiró en contra su piel, y todo lo que quedaba de inocencia fue destruido.

Se quedaron dormidos en su cama, abrazados, charlando de cualquier estupidez que se les ocurría y sin querer dejarse ir. Se despertó alrededor de las seis de la mañana, frotándose los ojos con su muñeca y notando que la otra tenía unos dedos presionados a esta como seda.

Sonrió, respirando a la vida. Se acurrucó más cerca, haciendo que Rin pasara la mano por su cintura en reflejo.

Se estaban saltando tantos pasos, tantas cosas que debieron ocurrir antes. Pero no cambiaría nada de nada; era un mundo imperfecto, pero estaba feliz en el.

Se despertó otra vez al escuchar a Rin abrochándose sus zapatillas. La cama estaba fría sin él, sin su tibio cuerpo contra el suyo y sonrisas rozando en su piel.

“¿…Rin?” Haru cuestionó a la sombra que se hacía cada vez más clara, la madrugada se había convertido en mañana.

El cuerpo entero de Rin se volvió tenso como el de Haru unas horas antes. Se dio vuelta, con una mirada derrotada a través de su propia cara.

“Lo lamento. ¿Te desperté?” Rin pone su mano encima de la de Haruka, su tono asimilando uno encariñado. Rin sonrió despacio para probarlo. “Vuelve a dormir.”

Rin puso una mano en su cabello y Haru lo observó afligido en contra de su almohada, la que habían compartido esa mismísima noche.

“Te vas.”

Y ni siquiera fue una pregunta, porque él sabía la verdad y cuanto esta dolía.

“S-si, tengo que empacar y…despedirme.”

_**Oh.** La chica del botón._

Cuándo se marchó de su lado y hacia la puerta, Haruka se levantó de la cama, rehusándose a dejar las cosas entre ellos inconclusas. Antes de poder agarrar su antebrazo, Rin se le adelantó al darse vuelta, mirando al suelo.

“Ten.” Rin susurró entre ellos, dejando un papel en la mano de Haruka.

“¿Qué es esto, Rin?”

La boca de Rin tembló, pero después formó una cansada, pequeña sonrisa.

“…Es mi dirección. Para que no seas un extraño.”

Había momentos que pasaban muy lento y unos que pasaban demasiado rápido, esos donde uno pierde la oportunidad de inmediato si no se le da el coraje de hacerlo. Haruka quería, Haruka deseaba sellar su adiós con un apasionado beso, sabía perfectamente que Rin lo besaría de vuelta, con la misma cantidad de furor y desesperación. Pero no tenía tiempo para ser egoísta, solo tenía tiempo para vivir el momento mientras este seguía aquí.

Haru sujeta el cuello de Rin con ambas manos, sin querer admitir que tal vez sus ojos se humedecieron también. Lo sostuvo cerca suyo una vez más, sintiéndose feliz de no haber hecho nada estúpido.

“Gracias.” Haru murmuró entonces, abrazando a Rin. Sintiendo el latir de su corazón por sus tímpanos cuando el joven lo elevó unos centímetros por el aire, formando puños en la parte de atrás de su polera. “Regresa pronto.”

“Lo haré, te hice una promesa ¿No?”

Se separaron por meros segundos y todo lo golpeó de una sola vez; sus manos tocando el desnudo hombro de Rin, una mano del pelirrojo acariciando su cintura y la otra sosteniendo la piel por encima de su trasero. Ambos se acercaron al otro cada vez más, hasta el punto de compartir el mismo aire, el mismo latir de sus corazones.

 _ **Bésame.**_ _No importa si no quisiste hacerlo, no importa si vas a creer que fue un error o si no te importa una mierda. Solo bésame, pon mi mundo de cabeza otra vez._

Rin sostuvo su cintura con ambas manos firmemente al desviarse y besar su mejilla, sus labios temblando al haber hecho contacto con su piel por primera vez. Cerró sus ojos en una sonrisa, abriéndolos nuevamente después de un segundo.

“Te veré luego, Haru.”

Se fue sin otra palabra, y tal vez eso fue para mejor. Haru miró hacia afuera, viendo cómo la mañana se aclaraba cada vez más y sintiendo como su mente se oscurecía incluso cuando Rin se había marchado hace horas, se dedicó a mirar a un punto fijo y sostener una prenda que no era suya.

Había dejado su bufanda encima de la cama de Haruka, este sin saber si fue a propósito o no. Era suave, color crema y marrón. Olía como él, a cerezos y canela, a su hogar donde pertenecía. Se envolvió en esta, siendo consumido por el olor cubriendo su nariz y boca. Todo se sentía muy real, demasiado real. Haruka lloró silenciosamente por amor por primera vez en contra de esa bufanda, esta misma absorbiendo sus lágrimas.

No dejó de ocuparla después de días, de meses después de no saber absolutamente nada de lo que le pasaba, de cómo era su vida. Rin fue el que se convirtió en extraño después de todo.

Las estaciones morían una tras otra, pero él…él no parecía regresar.

_(No lo vio cumplir veintiuno tampoco_

_las estaciones se volvieron insignificantes.)_

_**VI. Golpea su puerta al terminarse la primavera del año próximo. (17 & 21)** _

Sus ojos se encendieron en anticipación al ver al muchacho con quien no había tenido ninguna clase de contacto hace dos años o más, no es como si tuviera un calendario marcado con los días en que no lo había visto o no había escuchado el nombre del sujeto salir de sus propios labios. No lo había olvidado, pero Haruka tenía una vida normal, y eso conllevaba a una vida aburrida y cotidiana, era lo mismo de siempre. Con el tiempo, uno cree que tal vez se acostumbraría a vivir así, esperando a que sonara la alarma de que algo bueno vendría muy pronto, pero no fue así, no para él.

Todos esos sentimientos que alguna vez se apoderaron de su corazón lo agarraron ferozmente de una vez. Rin, era Rin. No tan brillante como recordaba, más musculoso y con una colilla atada a su pelo. Ni una sonrisa podía ser vista en su rostro cansado, pero Haruka estaba igual que él.

Rin le dio una gran sonrisa débil, susurrando un saludo que de alguna forma terminó retumbando en los oídos de Haruka. Este se escondió un segundo por detrás de la puerta en nada más que rencor. Pero lo recuerda claramente, como lo hacía sentir; incluso en algunos momentos, miraría las fotos que se tomaron en la graduación de Rin o los mensajes que se enviaron en víspera de año nuevo, llenas de anhelo y ganas de verse otra vez. Haruka suspiraría en confusión, sabiendo el significado de sus sentimientos y aun así sin hacer nada al respecto. En solitud, se preguntaría dónde estaba Rin en ese momento, y si por siquiera un segundo llegó a sentir lo mismo. Como él decidió pasar su última noche en Japón al lado suyo, a pesar de la cantidad de amigos que Rin tenía. Cuándo él fue quien lo cargó al torcerse el tobillo en las semifinales cuándo tenia trece, como lo hacía reir y sonreir con sus estúpidas bromas y chistes, como era rudo con todas las personas, pero cuando estaban solos…él le susurraba las cosas más dulces.

Haru fue la única excepción de Rin. Y ahora, no sabía distinguir esta situación de la última. Así que él rompe su cascara nuevamente, y sus ojos se humedecen. Su mundo, su cómodo mundo estaba al límite de caerse a un precipicio. Ya no quería vivir en él, no que alguna vez quiso hacerlo. Su conciencia y su mente al fin logran entenderse.

Dejó que sus alejados pensamientos lo controlaran, llevó sus manos a su boca, tapándose la boca al susurrar su nombre después de tanto tiempo. Se le había olvidado, este sentimiento…tan abrumador y llevadero, tan real.

Se le olvidó como se sentía estar vivo, y como se suponía que tenía que sentirse así cada minuto de su vida.

Se tiró encima de Rin, él riéndose con esa risa suya, sujetándolo por la espalda, más cerca ahora que se podía escuchar el llanto de Haruka. El joven jadeo en contra su cuello, abrazándolo como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Pero no, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Había perdón y devoción cada vez que sus pieles hacían contacto con la otra. Rin prácticamente lo elevó en el aire, sollozando su nombre una y otra vez, sosteniéndolo cerca desesperadamente. No se dejaron ir por mucho, mucho tiempo, no antes de que se diera cuenta que eran demasiados toques, demasiadas palabras fuera de contexto, demasiadas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Rin… Rin era todo.

Aún después de haber terminado el abrazo al pasar los minutos que se hacían eternos, los dos se afirmaban del otro, conectando sus ojos con ambas de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lo sintió esa vez, el universo esparciéndose en su pecho al agarrar su cuello y él su cintura como aquella vez.

Pero tantas cosas habían cambiado, porque tenía diecisiete y ya no le tenía miedo a nada. Si, cuando tienes diecisiete, tu corazón es egoísta y temerario. Urge por meterse en problemas y cometer errores de los cuales aprendería. No podía besarlo, no aquí. No ahora donde estaba sin palabras y respirando exhausto sin razón aparente.

Era un idiota, seguía asustado. Había un millón de razones por las cuales ellos estaban bien como estaban, pero no había ninguna razón para no amarlo, cada parte de él. Este era Haruka, hecho de roca pero tan facil de romper, callado mientras su alma gritaba las verdades que tiene guardadas adentro de su ser, esperando el peor de los momentos para liberarlas.

Constantemente se repitió que todo estaba bien así, aun cuando se miraban de esa forma, aun cuándo Rin lo acercó y sus pechos están a solo centímetros de tocarse, aun cuando sus bocas parecían a punto de unirse en deseo.

“Rin…Rin _yo_ -” Haruka susurró casi en contra de su boca, cerrando los ojos al recordar un día de lluvia en invierno, uno como cualquier otro.

“No digas nada. Arruinaras el momento.” Rin lo interrumpió, riéndose en sus murmureos al sacar sus manos de la cintura del chico.

Haruka sacó las manos de su cuello, sintiéndose triste por la falta de contacto físico. Contempló a Rin, quien tenía el cabello desordenado y sin la cinta que amarraba su pelo, debió haberse caído en el suelo o algo, se veía tan joven y lleno de vida, justo como el día en que lo conoció.

Tal vez más alto por una extraña razón, pero eso no lo mencionó, justo como muchas otras cosas, como porque era exactamente que Rin estaba en su puerta al final de la primavera o porque nadie le dijo nada al respecto.

Se quedó callado, justo como era cuándo Rin lo conoció, pero la expresión del pelirrojo cambio radicalmente cuándo notó esto, ahora sostenía una cara extrañada y una ceja levantada en una pregunta que nunca salió de sus labios.

Claro, las cosas cambian, al igual que las estaciones y las personas. Era tiempo de cerrar puertas y abrir ventanas, de seguir adelante y no pensar en el pasado que lo estuvo distrayendo del ahora.

“Haru, estás más alto.” Rin le sonrió nuevamente, señalándole un puño a su pecho. “Ya no eres el mocoso que alguna vez conocí.”

Pudo notar la risa burlona escondida en su garganta. La situación entera era ridícula, Rin era ridículo, actuando dramático, pero tan encantador, aun teniendo la habilidad de robarle el aliento.

Fue cuándo Haruka rodeó sus ojos que supo que extrañó todo, absolutamente. Sus bienes, sus males, molestar y ser molestado, sus sonrisas apegadas a su piel como si pertenecieran ahí y las competencias que solían tener por todo.

“Debería decir lo mismo, anciano. ¿Te rompiste una cadera o algo?”

Rin hizo una pausa y al próximo segundo tenía una cara tan falsamente dolida que Haruka quería simplemente llorar de la risa, porque este era el Rin que amaba, no el alejado y oscuro Rin, sino el dulce y molestoso Rin, haciendo que su hogar ganara su significado de nuevo.

“¿Que me dijiste?”

Y ahí estaba. Dios, Rin era _tan_ predecible.

“Me escuchaste muy bien, anciano.”

“¡…Mira!” Él se acercó con una mano por su cabeza. “¡Ni siquiera me ganas en tamaño, así que muéstrame algo de respeto!”

“Tch, creceré un par de centímetros para mañana.” Haru se cruzó de brazos y miró para el otro lado.

“¡Absolutamente no!”

Haru le dirigió la mirada después de escucharle decir eso. Con su cara tensa y corazón en un principio, él miró a Rin por todo el tiempo en que deseaba hacerlo y no pudo. Él de verdad había cambiado, el tiempo lo había hecho fuerte y sabio y- _capaz._

El tiempo hizo que todos esos hilos se ordenaran en su cabeza, y ahora Haruka no sentía miedo, miedo de querer, de desear, de amar locamente a una persona por años, mucho antes de que él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta. Ya no quería esperar, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, no cuando la única persona que aparecía en sus más oscuros sueños estaba al frente suyo, sonriéndole después de haberle hecho una mueca molesta y desafiante.

Con las circunstancias puestas como piezas de ajedrez, él creyó que, en ese momento, sería la primera vez que se besarían, que al fin podía tener sus sueños, agarrándolo ferozmente, gimiendo su nombre cuándo siente a esos labios besándole el _cuello, pecho, torso…-_

Rin lo abrazó nuevamente y eso confirmaba sus sospechas, había pensado demasiado en cada detalle, creyendo que tal vez, en millones espacios huecos de ida y de vuelta, sus cuerpos podían conectarse en el anhelo que se había construido en años. Pero…esto, esto era tan ellos. Sus corazones se conocían y aun así, no lograban encontrarse de la manera que Haruka esperaba; estaba cansado. Cansado de haberse mentido a sí mismo en sus años de escuela media, que la sonrisa de Rin solo lo hacía sonrojar porque era tan abrumadora. Cansado de ocultar sus pensamientos, su verdad, cuando estos dolían tanto.

Cansado de pretender que no ha estado enamorado de Rin por la mitad de su vida.

“Sigues siendo un mocoso.” Rin susurró en su oreja, llorando de felicidad.

Pero, podía esperar un poco más, con tal de escuchar esa risa, de sentir sus labios tan cerca a su piel, de ver sus ojos vivos, eufóricos como la sangre que corría por sus venas. Podía esperar una eternidad, sabiendo que ese momento llegará algún día.

Tenía que venir, incluso si no llegaba en un buen momento como este. Llegaría como una tormenta a acecharlo, como cierto muchacho lo hizo también.

Rin, de alguna forma, lo convenció a ir al último día del festival de primavera en Iwatobi. Ahí se encontraron con un parque de flores de cerezo, los pétalos cayéndose lentamente al llegar del otoño.

Se tomaron de la mano durante todo el camino.

Una tormenta de flores de cerezo los tomó a ambos por sorpresa; Haruka los miró aturdido por la belleza que se pasaba alrededor suyo en color rosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes como estrellas. Cuándo se acabó, lo miró a él, quien se reía en regocijo con su pelo desordenado, y es como si tuviera una clase de señal que le dijo que mirara en su dirección. Él sonrió, sus pupilas dilatas y sonrojado también. Parecía como si fuera a llorar, Rin era un bufón romántico después de todo.

Él se mordió el labio y vio como Rin se le acercaba, su sonrisa ya desapareciendo. Susurró su nombre como una plegaria, acercando su mano a la mejilla de Haruka, y después, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de esto. Haru cerró sus ojos, jadeando con su estómago torciéndose en repetición. Sintió el aliento de Rin en contra suyo y luego una risa, abrió un ojo para ver de qué se trataba.

Rin sostenía un pétalo rosado en la punta de sus dedos, sonriendo de par en par.

“Lo tenías estancado en el cabello.” Él dijo en pequeñas risitas.

Haru miró hacia un lado, esta vez tratando de herirse al morderse los labios una vez más.

Y resultó ser que su plan siempre había sido este: llevar a Haru a un hermoso lugar, y después llevarlo a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo en la cual le enseñó a patinar, en la cual se tomaron las manos por primera vez.  
Recordó lo gentil que fue la primera vez, y como ésa ocasión no se diferenciaba de esta misma. Rin sacó dos pares de zapatos para patinar de su mochila, moviendo sus manos por todos lados cuando se le cayó una caja de esta. Hicieron contacto visual, pero terminó cuándo Rin suspiró en lo que parecía como alivio.

Ambos al ponerse los zapatos se fueron en marcha, y Rin tomó su mano otra vez. Pudo sentir el frio otra vez, al final de la primavera, se sentía extraño. Pero ahora, todo se sentía raro y distante, aún cuando Rin lo agarraba de la cintura cuándo nadie miraba.

Era una lástima que había una pieza faltante, era como romperse el corazón. Pero no, romperse el corazón es ver como lo agarra justo antes de caerse, sus caras tan cerca sin ningún cambio en algo que él creía que era obvio.

Ambos se deseaban. Ambos querían besarse. No había otra explicación.

“Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.” Rin susurró casi en contra de sus labios al sostenerlo con ambos brazos. Lo dejó ir unos segundos después.

Haru hizo unas cuantas vueltas y trucos que había aprendido durante el tiempo, girando con destreza y moviendo sus pies con agilidad. Rin miró impresionado, una sonrisa amenazando con salir por sus labios.

“Has estado practicando.” Rin le comentó en una de esas.

Haru abrió su boca en lo más mínimo y después se dedicó al mirar al suelo. Sus mejillas estaban raramente sonrojadas, pero Rin no lo mencionó por su bien, o por el bien de ambos.

“No…” Haru respondió a su comentario, mirando la pista de hielo solamente. “Es solo una coincidencia.”

La risa de Rin hizo ecos en la pista y ciertas personas lo observaron con sus dientes afilados y puños en ambos costados de su cintura.

“Has estado practicando.” Repitió, pero esta vez, estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Haru no le mintió, no pensaba que valía la pena hacerlo.

Después de eso, las cosas entre los dos se relajaron, la distancia se había ido en el repentino regocijo que sentía en su corazón, en su pecho. Haruka sonrió al dar una vuelta larga, con un pie balanceándose por el aire, esta se agrandó solo un poco al observar la figura de Rin.

Pero desapareció poco a poco al verlo caer al suelo, con un dolido jadeo y una grosería que salieron de su boca.

Haruka llamó su nombre y de inmediato se tiró al suelo y se sentó junto a él con sus rodillas pegadas al hielo, preguntándole que le pasaba, si estaba en dolor o si se había golpeado sin querer.

Èl deseó dolor en ese instante, lo que sea para poder entender y ver lo que sus ojos veían. Porque sus ojos se veían cansados y adoloridos aun cuando en sus labios estaba pintada una sonrisa de la cual era fácil enamorarse.

Fue Rin quien negó la cabeza, levantó su rostro solo un poco, cuando lo reveló, era un rostro agitado… frustrado por una razón. Miró como Rin estremecía sus dedos en su cabello, silencioso como ninguna otra vez. Su palma descansaba en su frente, el pelirrojo encorvó sus cejas y miró al suelo blanco que los rodeaba.

Algo estaba mal, Haruka había sabido desde un principio. Pero él también no dijo ninguna palabra, no se atrevía hasta que Rin lo hiciera.

“Lo siento.”

Escuchó esas palabras por sus oídos, como tambores. La voz de Rin se rompía poco a poco, era como un cristal cayéndose al suelo, dejando pequeños trozos que podían herir. Haru lo conoce, aún lo hace y él sabe una cosa; Si Rin no era fuerte en este momento, al menos estaba pretendiendo que era así. Porque ese es Rin, el sostén de todas las cosas.

No cuestionó sus sentimientos ni por un solo segundo, él solo puso una mano en su hombro, una desesperada en saber y hacerlo quedarse. Quería compartir su dolor y poder sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo, lo que sea que haya sido para haberle causado aquella expresión.

Se quedaron ahí sentados como el par de idiotas que eran, en su pequeño mundo que era simplemente un trozo de hielo que no era tan frio después de todo, y dos manos conectándose sin tener una razón para hacerlo. Pero siempre había una, no solo porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirla significaba que no estaba allí.

Sus miradas balanceándose en la nada del todo; opacadas por las cosas no dichas, los toques no hechos, los pasos no tomados. Sus manos sudaban, pero ninguno se quiso soltar, y era así como Haruka se sentía abrumado por las emociones y por la intriga que siempre le ha ofrecido el mundo, pero el falso ciego no pudo verlo en su totalidad hasta un tiempo atrás.

Él suspiró y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Rin, se acercó a su roja oreja y murmuró cuatro palabras; unas que no necesitaban excusas o pretextos inventados, eran sus sentimientos concordando con su cerebro después de Dios sabe cuánto:

“Vámonos a casa, Rin.”

Haruka cerró sus ojos, cegado por el suave aroma de su piel, su cuello. Canela y cerezos. Olía a los días de lluvia que pasaban en su casa, de paz y euforia encontrándose en perfecta armonía, a un puro deseo escondido en una simple esencia. Eran Rin por todo lugar, y no se cansaba de tenerlo así de cerca.

Sintió el asentir de su cabeza, nada más ni nada menos. Rin sabía que él no iba a pedir explicaciones si no quería darlas. Lo sostuvo al levantarse, mirando como Rin mordía sus labios por esconder otro ruido adolorido. Haru lo llevó con él apoyándose en su hombro, con la presión más genuinamente buena que ha sentido.

También le ofreció llevarlo en sus brazos después de que habían recolectado sus cosas y caminaban ahora por el camino al lado del puerto, sus ojos ya diferenciados la indistinguible parada de trenes. Rin se negó, pero eso ni valía la pena mencionarlo. Haruka aún lo sujetaba de cualquier forma posible, de modo que, si Rin caía, él iría a caerse también. Se supone que el ser herido duele menos si alguien está herido al mismo tiempo que tú. Si…duele más, pero es mejor que estar herido y solo.

Rin no le envió una señal, ni una mirada o palabras. Era un silencio con trizas en sus extremidades, con la única cosa alrededor suyo siendo las potentes olas golpeando a la costa. El silencio podría romperse sin lugar a dudas, Haru sabía esto muy bien. Lo sabía y aun así, el silencio se quedó ahí y no se movió. Si fuera a romperse, sería por una mano frágil y temblante, asustada de lo que el tiempo haría en su contra.

Quería preguntarle que le quiso decir hace tres años en ese mismísimo lugar y si aún querría decirlo, si aún sentía la chispa que Haru creyó sentir, nacida de algo genuino y puro.

 _Haru, yo te-_ y las olas rompieron sus pensamientos restantes.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de cemento, él abrió su boca. Pero claro, a este punto Rin había opacado sus palabras con otra negación, con su ceño fruncido y voz fría, arrebatándole sus pertenencias de las manos.

Rin construyó cuatro paredes alrededor suyo, sin dejar que Haru viera su débil estado. Pero esas paredes eran insignificantes para él, Haruka sabía todo, lo único faltante sería la raíz.

Cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para saberlo, eso si no lo sabía. Como había dicho Rin hace dos años y él - inocente y _estúpidamente_ enamorado- no le creyó. Tomaría años para volver a lo que una vez fueron.

Pero Haruka no quería eso; quería resolución, rendición por ambos lados. Quería sentir su aliento en contra su cuello, hacer el desayuno con él abrazándolo por detrás, tocarlo, explorarlo, desearlo abiertamente.

Era el tiempo. El mejor tiempo para dejar de mentirse el uno al otro.

Sus manos amenazan con meterse silenciosamente a sus bolsillos y tener la apatía de tanto tiempo como una máscara cuando llegaron a su casa. Se quedó parado mirando a la puerta que esperaba ser abierta, pestañeos sincronizados y sus labios semi-abiertos en una expresión que era difícil distinguir como una inquieta.

Rin ni movió un dedo. Pero esto era obvio ya que era tan terco como él. Solamente que menos ingenuo, y más…algo.

“Oye, Haru.” Lo escuchó susurrar claramente, a pesar de su parcialmente larga distancia.

Haruka movió su cabeza a su dirección, sus ojos sutiles, llenos de curiosidad. Él esperó por él, como siempre.

“Gracias por venir conmigo. Yo sé que no te gustan los eventos sociales y esas cosas. Lamento haber sido un imbécil contigo. Yo solo-”

Sus manos se acercaron a tocar sus mejillas, sus húmedas y calurosas mejillas. Rompiendo la distancia en un reflejo, porque Rin estaba a punto de romperse, y Haruka nunca ha necesitado razones para dejarlo caer solo.

Fue como rendirse, Haru lo abrazó con brazos gentiles y el cuerpo de Rin se relajó, como si hubiera guardado un horrible dolor por mucho tiempo. Dolía, hombre, dolía como un diablo. Pero era una buena clase de dolor.

“ _Rin._ ” Se apretó de labios suavemente, agarrándose de su chaqueta casi desesperado. “No tienes para que ocultarte de mí.”

Pudo oír a Rin llorar, y Dios. Esto sí que lo vio venir. Genuino dolor proviniendo de la voz del muchacho en contra suyo, sosteniéndolo cerca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sollozó su nombre una vez. Dos veces. Jadeos temblorosos y pequeños llantos liderando su confiada voz. Rin dejó de pretender, algo que él había hecho hace un tiempo atrás, pero el valor había quedado estancado en alguna parte del camino.

Lo dejó ir. Al fin.

“Quédate conmigo.” Susurró perdido en la sensación de Rin en contra suyo. Sus ojos cerrados y mejillas sonrojadas.

Rin cortó el abrazo, mirándolo en sorpresa, sonrojado también.

“¿H-huh?” Y aun así, su voz apenas pudo ser escuchada. Rin puso una cara cómica, hizo que Haru le diera una pequeña sonrisa, enternecido por la situación.

“No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.” Él reiteró, sin miedo. “…por esta noche.”

El muchacho se mordió el labio, con una cara aproblemada que era simplemente demasiado fácil de notar. Haru le ofreció una mano, sonrisa desaparecida, pero decido a hacerlo quedarse, sus mejillas aún más rojas que la vez anterior.

Rin lo miró y la sostuvo fuerte, sin decir ni una palabra. Era inútil de todas formas.

Haru les hizo té y partió unos trozos de pan de melón. Terminó siendo una clase de pijamada, ellos riendo hasta que el sol se ocultaba por la costa del mar de Iwatobi, hablando de lo que pasó aquí y allá; Haru le contó acerca de su club de natación y ciertos percances que tuvo con enseñarle a un compañero a nadar y Rin le comentó la clase de arañas que tuvo que matar en su apartamento bachiller y como seguían llegándole panfletos de ayuda dental. Muchas cosquillas y chistes malos se involucraron hasta muy tarde, y su corazón por fin volvía a su estado normal, su mano acercándose cada vez más a la suya.

En otra sesión de cosquillas, Haru había tomado la ventaja y sujetaba a Rin por los pies, mientras que él trataba desesperadamente de salirse de su agarre como una de esas películas de guerra. Sus manos sostenían los tobillos de Rin cuando este hizo un ruido en dolor y todo pareció haberse detenido al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un silencio que duró segundos, pero esos segundos fueron los más largos de su vida entera. Pudo sentir la atmosfera en una inquietud incómoda, sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo en tensión cuando él le subió la parte del pantalón que cubría la piel del tobillo del muchacho. Y ahí lo vio, era otra pieza que caía en el rompecabezas a la perfección.

Haruka no tuvo remedio que jadear en sorpresa, sus ojos dilatándose casi horrorizados por lo que había al frente suyo. Dudó en hablar por un momento y cuando lo hizo, su voz mostraba todo lo que sentía en ese momento:

“…Rin…esto es-”

Incredulidad. _Inseguridad. **Terror.**_

“…Una cicatriz.”

En ese instante, pudo jurar que también sintió al cuerpo de Rin rindiéndose de tratar de escapar. Tal vez él sabía cómo iba a terminar todo, tanto como Haruka.

Sus nervios se torcían por dentro al pasar los segundos sin decir nada más, pero había una parte de él que confiaba en Rin, que confiaba en el hecho de que Rin confiaba en él con la misma intensidad. Haruka se encontró esperando a unas palabras que sabía que vendrían más tarde que nunca, casi mordiéndose la lengua en una ansiedad desnuda

“…Sí.”

Y el cuerpo de Haruka se relajó también. Reposó su mano por encima de su tobillo, acariciando la línea cicatrizada en rojo vivo.

“Yo tuve un accidente, me trisé el hueso del tobillo y corté mis tres capas musculares.” Rin confesó finalmente, tapándose la cara cuándo su voz se quebró en un llanto. “Creí que no era gran cosa, cuándo ese autobús me chocó…yo no sentí nada. Y estoy bien ahora, es solo qué- el Doctor me _dijo_ -”

Otro silencio, una pausa que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

“Me dijo que no podía volver a nadar competitivamente.”

Ahí estaba, la última pieza. _Bingo_.

Rin empezó a sollozar, Y Haruka no tenía la menor idea que hacer. Simplemente lo miró, con su corazón en su manga al verlo en tanto dolor, deseando poder sentir al menos un poco de este.

Pero lo hacía, estaba en dolor igual. Recordó la primavera, las palabras de aliento y tranquilidad, la adrenalina, la sonrisa puntiaguda que pasaba por aquel rostro hace años atrás. No volvería a nadar con Rin, esa euforia se marchitaba en memorias nostálgicas, susurrando palabras que no volvería a escuchar.

La primera cosa que lo hizo enamorarse de él fue destruida con unas pocas palabras.

Y luego, Rin se levantó, estando cara a cara con Haruka. No podía permitirse ser egoísta en tiempos como este. No, Rin necesitaba que se tragara todo lo que tenía que decir. Los sentimientos solo dolían cuando son los que forman las cadenas que atan tu corazón a tu pecho. Así que lo abrazó gentil y débil en aquella noche, esperando que lo llegara a entender, que pudiera ayudarlo de cualquier forma posible. Cuando Rin lo abrazó de vuelta como nunca antes, feroz sin intenciones de dejarlo ir, Haruka encontró su respuesta.

Se cayeron en un cómodo silencio, este opacado por el ruido de la televisión que seguía prendida. Era una sensación abrumadora; estar así de cerca, así de distraído cuándo su cuerpo entero se adormeció en el sentir de sus pieles juntas, tocándose en fiebre. La única cosa que podía hacer en su sano juicio era acariciar el cabello de Rin con delicadez, susurrándole las cosas que sabía que lo iban a calmar y que eventualmente fue así.

Cuando todo lo que quedó fueron suspiros que lentamente se libraban de cualquier tipo de dolor, Rin susurró en contra su cuello, su respiración fresca y candente.

“¿…Que hora es?”

Haru se sobresaltó por aquella pregunta. De todas formas, elevó su brazo y dirigió su atención a su reloj digital que estaba colgando de su muñeca.

“Las 12:28 AM.”

Rin sonrió en su piel, una pequeña risa en forma de un suspiro dándole repentinos escalofríos, pero de los buenos. Entonces él susurró aquellas palabras que hicieron que en su pecho nacieran miles de mariposas:

“Feliz cumpleaños, Haru.”

Oh. Se le había olvidado, completamente.

En shock, él se alejó de Rin, dándole una mirada confusa.

“¿Que? ¿Creías que me iba a olvidar?”

Había una pequeña sonrisa por sus labios, delicada y gentil que opacaba a unos ojos cansados. Esta no desapareció incluso cuando Rin se paró, dando pasos determinados hacia su mochila tirada en una esquina de la pequeña sala de estar de Haruka. Regresó con dos paquetes; un medianamente grande y el otro pequeño, pero ambos de forma rectangular. Dejó a los dos encima del regazo del muchacho, de su boca saliendo esa típica risa entusiasta que hace años que no escuchaba.

“Ábrelo.” Le dijo al volver a sentarse en el piso, su dedo índice señalando el paquete más grande.

Haru mordió su labio en duda, sus manos tiritando al tocar la superficie de su regalo de cumpleaños. De una forma o la otra logró abrirlo, sin entender del todo al notar su contenido.

_¿Cómo en el mundo-…_

“Pasé por el distrito Akibahara antes de llegar a Iwatobi, creí que te gustaría.”

_Oh._

Haruka se quedó mirando el interior de la caja con su rostro adormecido, sus manos que aún temblaban levemente tomaron la tela de una polera gris marino con la cara de Spotlight Loose-jaw en el medio con su pose estándar.

“¿…Es una broma?” Haru susurró incrédulo, sus ojos viajando desde la polera hasta el mismísimo Rin.

En ese momento, la expresión de Rin cambió en su totalidad. Era la cosa más chistosa.

“¿Que? N-no… ¿No te gusta?” Rin preguntó. Haru pudo sentir una pisca de susto en su voz.

Él frunció el ceño levemente, abriendo su boca un poco solo para hablar. “No…Me gusta.”

Honestamente, Rin parecía aliviado. “Ah, qué bien. Pero oye- _¡¿Que carajos haces?!_ ”

Haru se estaba sacando la polera y tirándola al suelo, solo para tomar la otra y ponérsela en el medir de solo un par de segundos. Después le dirigió la mirada a Rin, con su pelo desordenado y cara ingenua.

Rin le sonreía suavemente.

“Tu cabello…está desordenado.” Él mencionó, acercando su mano y desordenándolo aún más.

Haru sintió el calor de su mano a través de su pelo. Cerró sus ojos casi inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por esa sensación. Sus mejillas acaloradas y respiración algo descoordinada. Abrió sus ojos y la ilusión fue destruida.

Estaba cerca, _oh_ tan cerca. Era un buen momento para-

“Así está mejor.” Él susurró con una sonrisa.

_Claro que no._

Él desvió su mirada, forzándola al suelo. Estaba empezando a creer que esto no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte, a ambos. Que se iba a quedar estancado en el mismo lugar por años, entre medio de un millón de excusas y un millón de ‘quizás’. No podía seguir-

Entonces sintió dos manos tomando las suyas, tibias…sudorosas y- completamente inigualables. Al darse vuelta, sus ojos se dilataron en anticipación, en sorpresa. No podía ver la cara de Rin.

Lo que si pudo ver fue como el pelirrojo le colocó la caja restante en sus manos, las cuales temblaron al hacer contacto con las suyas.

“Se te olvidó esta.”

No necesitaba que le dijera más, él no era un estúpido cualquiera. Pero cuando abrió la caja, la realidad le golpeó toda la cara.

“¿…Puedes ocuparlos?” Pudo escuchar el eco de la voz de Rin mientras miraba perplejo a lo que tenía frente suyo.

“Digo…solo a un torneo. Significaría mucho sí tu- _Oi_ , Haru…”

Esto de verdad era real. _Rin ya no volvería a nadar._

“¿Haru?”

Él despertó cuándo sintió sus hombros moviéndose disparatados gracias a unas manos encima de esto. Había estado en un trance en el cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba metido.

Él jadeo en sorpresa. “Si.”

Tragó saliva e hizo contacto visual con Rin, quien ocupaba una expresión confundida y estremecía sus manos en la polera de Haruka.

“¿Que?”

“Lo haré.” Haruka respondió, agarrando a los ahora revelados lentes de nadar que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Rin.

El pelirrojo apoyó su cabeza en contra de su cuello, sollozando sutilmente. “Gracias.”

Haruka sonrió de forma leve, acariciando su espalda con ambas manos. Quería decir que todo iba a estar bien, que nada iba a cambiar y que el sol iba a brillar en contra su piel cada día desde ahora, pero no estaba seguro. Y de verdad no tenía fuerzas como para mentirle aún más.

En unos meses más, se sacaría su segundo botón y lo pondría en sus manos. Lentamente y tímido, esperando que nada de esto necesitara una explicación.

_**VII. En una noche, el invierno deja de ser frio. (18 & 22)** _

De verdad odiaba a Rin a veces.

Bueno no de verdad, pero odiaba la forma en que actuaba en ciertas situaciones. Pero claro, esa sonrisa coqueta quedaría libre de todo pecado cada vez que siquiera se aproximaría a sus labios. Y tal vez matemáticas sería la excepción, ya que Haru tenía sus exámenes finales de cálculo y aquí estaba: con un cuaderno y lápiz en mano, pretendiendo que prestaba atención a la sabihonda explicación de Rin, cuando en realidad se dedicaba a robarle miradas a sus labios.

Fue su culpa después de todo. Quien iría a saberlo.

Después de que Rin viniera a Iwatobi para quedarse hace unos meses atrás, las cosas han estado raras. Son dos cosas 1) Sus amigos de su escuela lo miraban como si fuera un verdadero estúpido, o simplemente alguien que estaba muy colado por el chico universitario al frente suyo. 2) había más de todo, como nunca ha sido antes. Había caricias sin excusas, abrazos sin pretextos. Momentos pequeños donde estarían demasiado cerca, y Haruka se preguntaría, si acaso Rin tenía algo de idea de lo que le hacía sentir.

Se estaba enamorando de Rin otra vez. Era otra página en un libro interminable.

Cuando Rin terminó de hablar, le tomó unos segundos entender que significaba. Él solo asintió, poniendo su lápiz en contra el papel como si tuviera una puta idea de lo que hacía. Pero, oye, él hacía esto todo el tiempo.

Al finalizar la mierda escrita que vagamente pasaba por una ecuación, él miró a Rin y hombre, no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que se iba a encontrar cuando lo hiciera. Solo terminó siendo una cara mitad enojada, mitad confusa. Si una persona conocía bien a Rin, sabría que esa cara era nada más que una de sus múltiples caras estándares.

Entonces, escuchó a Rin suspirar. Esa fue una advertencia justa, ahora que lo piensa. “¿No lo entendiste?”

Haruka pestañeo entre alientos. Mierda. No tenía una respuesta astuta para esto. Se quedó mirándolo, incluso al sentir sus labios temblando levemente. El momento parecía congelarse, haciendo qué los segundos pasaran cada vez más lentos.

“…Lo siento.” Haruka finalmente susurró una respuesta. Y no estaba muy seguro de porqué se disculpaba siquiera.

...

“ _Sabes_ , no tienes que disculparte.”

 

No, los segundos se quemaban vivos. El silencio era revelador, constantemente esperando para que esa sensación en su pecho se fuera. Solo tomó que Rin rosara sus dedos contra su mano que hizo que Haru soltara un jadeo.

Ahora, esto era bastante normal para ambos, pero había algo enorme que no era normal y ese algo estaba plasmado en cada rincón de ese momento. El simple hecho de que esta noche, Haruka se sentía particularmente cachondo, puede que haya sido el par de cervezas que se tomaron hace un rato atrás, o ya saben, el hecho de que Rin estaba en la misma habitación qué él -y ocupando un jodido _wife-beater_ \- parecía ser suficiente.

Carajo, Rin estaba bueno.

Ocultó su cara al mirar para otro lado, mordiéndose el labio. La cosa era, que eso lo decía todo. Rin no era un idiota, si alguna vez tuvo sospechas, aquí estaba su legítima confirmación.

Rin dijo su nombre una primera vez, su voz suave y directa. Haruka solo podía mover su cabeza un poco, poniendo una mano que tiritaba por encima del cuero del sofá al mirar hacia el suelo con una expresión genuinamente triste.

La segunda vez que dijo su nombre, su voz era sutilmente tranquilizante y reconfortante. Unas suaves puntas de dedo tocándole la barbilla, increíblemente gentiles al acariciar esa parte de su piel. Rin movió sus dedos, estos viajando lento hasta llegar a la mejilla. Cuando lo hicieron, guiaron a que el rostro de Haruka estuviera frente al suyo. Él suspiró con su aliento entrecortado al sentir sus pieles haciendo contacto de una forma tan diferente a las otras. No sabía qué hacer, o si siquiera debería hacer algo del todo.

Cada segundo le arrebataba cada vez más. Sutil nerviosismo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Así que, lentamente, él levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estos segundos eran de oro, sus mejores segundos; estaba finalmente respirando con el costado de sus narices acercándose, sus palpitaciones acelerándose, sus temperaturas elevándose. Pero sus ojos radiaban deseo, y ya no trataba de ocultarlo.

Llegó a un punto donde estaba respirando en contra sus labios. Haruka hizo dos cosas: 1) Tiró su cuaderno y lápiz al suelo, porque _a la mierda con Cálculo_. 2) De verdad, ya nada le importaba una mierda.

No dudó ni un segundo en llevar sus manos al rostro de Rin cuando sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez. Era lento, apenas algo. Sus bocas se movían en descoordinación, pero deseantes, candentes en contra la otra.

El único sonido era la mezcla de sus abruptas respiraciones, labios desesperados por más, encontrándose lentamente en calor, en furor. Pero no era apresurado, era lento, sensual. Ha querido esto por mucho tiempo, ha deseado a Rin por años. Estaba abrumado, dejándose llevar cada vez más por el momento.

Las manos de Rin se movían suavemente por su cuerpo como agua, hasta que llegaron a su cintura. Eso hizo que pararan momentáneamente, mirándose el uno al otro; mejillas sonrojadas, ojos sucumbiéndose en lujuria.

Necesitaba que Rin lo tocara, que _besara_ cada centímetro de su piel.

Aquellas manos se estremecían firmemente en ambos de los costados de su cintura al pasar los segundos. Nadie dijo nada, sin importar que palabra sea, iba a arruinar el momento.

Haruka se mordió el labio y, mierda…la mirada que Rin le daba, una mirada llena de adoración, temor y- _deseo._

Ya no tenía que esperar más.

Agarró los hombros de Rin y decidió moverse por sí solo, sin romper el contacto visual. Se sentó en su regazo, con el cuerpo del pelirrojo entre medio de sus piernas. Esperó unos segundos, acercando sus caras nuevamente al ver aquellos ojos rojos mirándolo como si quisiera devorarlo aquí y ahora.

Entonces sus manos estaban por el cuello de Rin, y de un momento a otro, se estaban besando, apasionadamente. Haruka culminando todo su anhelo en cada toque.

Era ardiente y desesperado, Haruka gimiendo en placer con cada beso, sosteniendo a Rin por su cabello. Y Dios, se estaban sosteniendo _tan_ cerca, sus cuerpos casi no se movían por la intensidad, pero había desesperación y carnalidad en cada toque.

Los labios de Rin besaron cada espacio de piel que llevaba al cuello de Haruka, su lengua moviéndose a la misma velocidad que sus labios, la cual ahora era lenta, gentil y calurosa. Se desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa, exponiendo su cuello y clavícula. Le dio una simple mirada, una que hizo que Rin respirara en su piel antes de comenzar a besarla lentamente, mordiendo y lamiendo los lugares indicados.

Rin era perfecto, Rin era _jodidamente_ perfecto. Se estaba devorando el cuello de Haruka en múltiples besos, rasguñando su cintura gracias a la continua intensidad. Y Haru, bueno él era un desastre, abrazando a Rin mientras sollozaba suavemente en placer, definitivamente al borde de algo. Empezó a mover sus caderas, frotando ambas de sus ingles juntas. Una placentera presión se formó entre los dos, tan abrumadora que, a un punto, Haru echó su cabeza para atrás, mordiéndose el labio.

Quería que Rin lo follara, que lo cogiera justo en contra de este sofá.

Y estuvo a punto de decirle, determinado a que no hubiera ni un poco de vergüenza en su voz al hacerlo. Entonces, todo había parado al mismo tiempo, cómo si alguien hubiera apretado el botón rojo de un control remoto. Haruka lo pudo sentir, su respiración cortante, quemandose contra su piel, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

 _“…Haru”_   Rin susurró su nombre, y nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que iba a doler asi de tanto. Que la persona que más amara en este mundo susurre su nombre de esa forma.

El pelirrojo hundió su cara en su hombro, abrazandole en una debil desesperación. Haruka se dedico a pestañear suavemente, sus manos acariciando el cabello de Rin, el cual se sentía como sangre hervida en la punta de sus dedos. El dolor aún se aproximaba en el horizonte, aquel horizonte que se ha rehusado a ver. Ha sabido desde un principio que esto iba a terminar-

“…Yo , de verdad, no puedo hacer esto.”

Pero no de esta forma, _nunca de esta forma._

Tenía ganas de llorar, porque su antiguo yo se rompería en mil pedazos al escuchar esas palabras. Pero ahora, todo era diferente, aunque ciertas partes seguían siendo las mismas.

Fue cuando Haruka tenía dieciocho que decidió de dejar de mentirle.

“No me puedo hacer esto a mí mismo, o a nosotros. No puedo simplemente aprovecharme de ti-”

 _Espera…espera un segundo_.

“¿…Que?” Haruka susurró, dejándose ir del abrazo. Miró a Rin con una expresión casi horrorizada, sus ojos tiritando al sentir unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir.“¿A-a que te refieres con aprovecharte de mi?”

Rin abrió su boca lentamente, sus ojos dirigiéndose directamente al suelo. “Ya sabes, que tu-”

“¿De verdad crees que se trata de _eso_?” Haruka lo interrumpió en una pregunta. Su tono de voz comenzaba a distinguirse como uno enojado.

Solo se necesitó escucharlo susurrar su nombre en dolor una vez más para que le diera el coraje que necesitaba.

“Tú me conoces. Tú sabes que yo no soy un tonto cualquiera que se deja pasar a llevar.” Haruka bajó la mirada, rasguñando los hombros de Rin. “Tú fuiste el que me enseñó eso, Rin.”

“Haruka, _no puedo_.” Rin murmuró en dolor. “No puedo meterte en esto, yo te a-”

El decir de su nombre completo se sentía dulcemente amargo al llegar a sus oidos.

“¿Meterme en que?” Haruka encorbó sus cejas, sosteniendo el rostro de Rin con una mano cuando este desvió su mirada. “ _Mirame_ , Rin.”

“N-no puedo.” Respondió, finalmente mirándolo con lagrimas cayéndose por sus mejillas. “Solo…salte de encima… _porfavor_.”

Rin no estaba en un buen momento, cualquiera pudiera haberse dado cuenta de eso. Incluso en momentos como este, Haruka lo amaba, con desesperación, lealtad, devoción. Porque lo conocía tan bien como él lo conocía, asi que sabía cuando estaba a punto de cometer un gran error.

Haruka lo abrazó por el cuello, sin prestarle atención a sus palabras anteriores. “Dime entonces,-”

Rin lo abrazó de vuelta, sollozando suavemente en la tela de su camisa.

“Dime que no quieres que estemos juntos. Dime que todo esto no significó nada para ti. Dime que todo fue un error.-”

Sintió unas manos pasando por su espalda, temblando cada vez más al pasar de los segundos.

“…Dime que no me quieres, Rin, _dime que nunca me quisiste._ Y si lo haces, tomaré mis cosas y te dejaré en paz.”

Esperó en ansiedad por algo que terminaría destruyendo su mundo entero. Pero nunca llegó, justo como sabía que pasaría. Confiaba en Rin, así que supo, supo que Rin dejaría de mentirle en el mismo segundo en que él dejó de hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se relajó, más aun cuándo se alejó un poco y lo miró, finalmente con una mirada serena. Se acercaron más y más, Haruka abrazandolo con fuerza al inicio de otro profundo beso. Al sentir a Rin besando su cuello con un poco más de ferocidad, Haruka actuó más libremente, dejando ir todos los sonidos que salían de su boca, estos filtrandose en éxtasis.

Al llegar la desesperación y anhelo en cada toque nuevamente, Haruka comenzó a rozar sus entrepiernas, perdiéndose a sí mismo en placer. Cada vez moviendo sus caderas más rapido, escuchando la abrupta respiración de Rin por su cuello.

“ _Ah-_ Rin… _Rin._ ” Él gimio, su cuerpo temblando y abrazandolo fuerte en el mover de sus cuerpos. “…Tócame… _tócame_.”

Ninguna de sus palabras tenian sentido. Estaba perdiendo su cordura, y se sentía _jodidamente bien._

Cuando sintió dos manos masajeando su trasero, él sabía que de ninguna forma quería volver atrás. Él se desabrocho la camisa, hasta llegar hasta el ultimo botón, escuchando claramente el sonido de esta cayendo al suelo. Le dio una mirada sapiente, y en un segundo, Rin se sacó la suya.

Haruka miró a su pecho desnudo, pasando una mano por este, sintiendo el sudor por sus pectorales y su rapida respiración por su torso. Sintió una mano ajena por la suya, poniendola al lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde su corazón estaba. Tomó su mano fuertemente, abrumado por el momento. _El latir de su corazón era el mismo que el suyo._

Se miraron con ojos aún inocentes y , poco después, se caían en el sofá, sus pechos uniéndose en anticipación; besos apasionados, lentos y perfectos. Amando cada centímetro del otro por todas esas veces donde no pudieron hacerlo.

Al desabrochar el cinturón de Rin, él se derritio despacio en contra su piel, anhelando el momento donde pudiera estar aun más cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prestenle atención a los detalles y gracias por leer :D


	3. Cerezo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si amas a alguien de verdad, lo dejarías romperte mil veces porque sabes que nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza hacerlo. Y si lo hace, regresará de las cenizas a recoger tus piezas, porque te ama tambien." - Anonimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por la espera, y sin mas ni menos, este fic está terminado!!! yuhuu-

**VIII. Lo abraza en el suave perfume primaveral. (19 & 23)**

La luz de una mañana recién nacida golpeó su rostro en el segundo en que abrió sus ojos. Se cubrió estos con sus palmas cuando esta se volvió increíblemente irritante, tanto que sus ojos cristalinos comenzaron a arder, un suave dolor esparciéndose por estos como lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sutil y casi insignificante, pero no tanto como no hacerlo sentir algo en las profundidades de su corazón.

Entonces sintió dos cosas; primero, un escalofrío, porque estaba desnudo con solo una frazada encima suya y el aroma de los crisantemos de su vecino pasando por la ventana que se había quedado algo abierta la noche anterior, donde él rasguñaba la espalda de Rin con ferocidad, perdiendo su claro juicio en el sudor de ambos sus cuerpos mezclándose, deseandose desesperadamente, como siempre. Y ahora el precio que tenía que pagar era los continuos estornudos que se libraban de su boca, pero Haruka pensó que había valido la pena, ni un segundo dudó eso.

Segundo, unas manos pasando por su cintura como si hubieran estado ahí por una eternidad, otro cuerpo abrazándole por esta hasta aferrar los dedos en su torso, acariciándole este. Había soltado un jadeo que se podría confundir como un gemido suave en contra la almohada, disfrutando la placentera sensación de tener un tonificado pecho -candente y aún sudoroso- en contra suyo, tocando esas manos ajenas con las suyas cuando sintió su cuello siendo besado lentamente, haciendo que ambos de sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más cerca.

Un suave respiro en su cuello es todo lo que tomó. “Buenos días.”

“Oh-Buenos días.” Haruka susurró de vuelta, cerrando sus ojos cuando los besos se volvieron más intensos, aunque hubiera sido solo un poco, en esta clase de momentos, él se encontraba fácilmente abrumado cuando era tocado por Rin, y de esta mismísima forma.

(Porque Rin sabía _cómo_ le gustaba ser tocado. O tal vez por el simple hecho de que era Rin. Ya todo era perfecto de esa forma.)

Echó sus nalgas para atrás y sintió el miembro de Rin semi-duro. Rozó estás en contra su escroto, porque él también sabía lo que le gustaba. Porque se sentía bien. Porque, bueno, esto era bastante normal entre los dos, no había forma de negarlo.

“¿…Estas bien?” Rin preguntó, sonando genuinamente preocupado, aún cuándo comenzó a gemir levemente en contra su oido.

“¿Hmm?”

“Te escuché estornudando.” El pelirrojo mencionó de inmediato, riéndose descaradamente entre medio de sus oscuros cabellos, plantando pequeños besos en este.

Haruka giró su cabeza solo un poco, lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual con los casi opacados ojos de Rin, comenzó a pestañear levemente, sus mejillas sonrojándose por debajo de sus ojeras. “No es nada…es solo que- los crisantemos.”

“¿Eres alérgico a las cosas que huelen bien?”

“Cállate, Rin.”

Rin, como el gran idiota que era, se río entre besos y sostuvo a Haruka imposiblemente cerca. Tanto que Haruka pudo sentir la palpitación de su corazón por detrás suyo, en su espalda que sudaba con un típico calor de una mañana como cualquier otra.

Pero _claro_ que no lo era, nunca lo sería, al menos no para ellos.

Habían hecho el amor en la ducha de su baño; Haruka estremeciendo sus manos en la pared, abrumado en placer, haciendo vapor con sus jadeos y gemidos constantes. Llegando a su clímax cuándo Rin movía sus caderas más rápido en contra suyo, arañando ambos lados de sus caderas, susurrándole las cosas más sucias y candentes al mismo tiempo en que el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo. Y en su cama, Rin follandolo en contra de esta en plena oscuridad, en la pura madrugada. Lo únicos sonidos distinguibles eran sus respiraciones golpeándose con intensidad, el golpear de dos cuerpos desnudos y el continuo rechinar de su propia cama.

Aun así, no era suficiente. Aun cuando su cuerpo estaba acostado, aun recuperándose, quería más…necesitaba estar más cerca, porque sabía que para esta hora en el día de mañana, no podría hacerlo. Rin se marchaba a Tokio después de todo, el próximo día a primera hora.

De ahí, su cuerpo se congelo en ese mismo segundo, un disparo de ansiedad moviéndose por su cuerpo, haciéndolo tener escalofríos aun cuando su temperatura corporal había cambiado favorablemente. Era como decían en los libros antiguos -Algo que Haruka nunca leyó, pero sólo escuchó, escuchó las sabias palabras de su ya difunta abuela- una historia se repite, una y otra vez, pero depende de nosotros cambiar el final.

Haruka preferiría el colapso total; rendirse ante años de espera, que lograr ver alguna clase de final asomándose por aquel horizonte. Inesperado y gris.

No quería ningún final, ya se estaba cansando de ellos, lo que quería era inicios y solamente inicios; Como el aliento por su cuello, la pasión derritiéndose al contacto de sus cuerpos, plegarias filtradas en placer, amar y ser amado de esta forma. Tan cerca de ser inocente, tan cerca de llamar a esta clase de amor una rotunda locura.

Pero perder la cordura no parecía tan malo, después de todo, no era el unico loco aquí.

La forma en que tocaba su piel era diferente, anticipante y gentil, sin nada que ocultarle. Dejó que el miedo se derrumbara cuando sintió nuevamente unos suaves labios por la delicada zona de su cuello. Gimió en relajación, algo muy similar al nombre del muchacho en contra suyo.

Entonces lo escuchó, una luz en una habitación oscura.

“Deberíamos ir a nadar a la playa.”

Haruka no tuvo otra alternativa que sonreír a la propuesta, y también, de la forma en que fue dicha. Él echó su cabeza un poco para atrás, lo que provocó más fricción, más contacto. Él gimió nuevamente, suave en contra su hombro al negarse. “El doctor dijo que no podías nadar hasta tu próximo control médico, ni menos en una playa.”

El mundo paró por un segundo y volvió a la normalidad en el segundo en que Rin chasqueó su lengua.

“Tengo suficiente con los sermones de mi madre y de Gou.” Él mencionó finalmente, su voz libre de quejas. “Voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro.”

“-…Yo solo me preocupo por ti.” Haruka admitió, dándose vuelta para estar frente a frente con Rin. Lo abrazó por el cuello, hundiendo su cara en este, sintiendo como un millón de emociones golpeaban su cuerpo entero con enojo, pero aún así sus manos estaban destinadas a tocarlo con gentileza, al desearlo abiertamente.

Lo amaba, tanto que algún punto lograría destruirlo. Pero eso no llegaría a pasar, ninguno de los dos dejaría que eso pasara.

“No quiero que te pase nada malo, Rin.”

“Lo sé, bebé.”

El muchacho pasó sus dedos por la ahora calurosa mejilla de Haruka, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos en una sensación llevadera. Cuándo los abrió después de unos segundos, se sonrojó al ver unos mirándole, casi por reflejo. No era una mirada normal, a este punto, sabía perfectamente su real significado.

Solo un tonto no podría descifrar las cualidades de aquellos ojos; estaban sutilmente dilatados, no abiertos por completo como si fuera a hacer una locura, pero si como si no quisiera perder los segundos preciados que desaparecían en inquietud. Eran unos ojos que deseaban con lujuria, que amaban con pasión. Eran los ojos en los cuales Haruka había deseado perderse hasta su lecho de muerte.

Con una sonrisa débil, mostrando levemente sus dientes, Rin besó a Haruka en una mañana de cierta primavera, una que no volvería a repetirse. Claro, cuando tiene diecinueve se da cuenta de dos cosas; la vida es demasiado corta y ningún momento podrá vivirse otra vez, cada respiro, cada caricia y besos son irremplazables para un cierto corazón ingenuo. Y que jamás había amado a alguien de esta forma, cuando sujetaba las mejillas de Rin al besarlo de cuenta pudo entender que tampoco volvería a amar así.

Las cosas se subieron de temperatura bastante rápido, de un segundo a otro, Haruka estaba encima de él, sus labios moviéndose en coordinación en contra los suyos. Rin sostenía sus nalgas, acariciándola al hacer milagros en su piel. Su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez que Rin tocaba su piel con tanta delicadeza, como si adorara cada centímetro de su ser, como si lo hubiera deseado por años. Y eso era suficiente para volverlo completamente loco.

Rin le dio una mirada abrumada, sus manos pasando por la delicada piel de Haruka, lentamente marcando su territorio. “Mierda, eres tan sexy.”

_Pero no era el único loco aquí._

“Quiero devorarte, por completo, aquí y ahora.”

Maldición, Rin sabía exactamente lo que lo calentaba. Haruka se mordió el labio y soltó un leve gemido al sentir unas afiebradas manos en sus muslos, deseándole constantemente. Amaba cuando le hablaba sucio, hacia que su cuerpo entero temblara en lujuria, rogando por el chocar de sus seres cubiertos en sudor.

Y, bueno, Haru sabía lo que le gustaba a él. Un desafío, o simplemente hacerle las cosas más difíciles, y Rin perdería toda su cordura, en el buen sentido, claro.

Rozó su trasero con el duro miembro de Rin, sus mejillas volviéndose rojas por la placentera sensación. Cerró sus ojos y agregó más intensidad a su movimiento, amando cada segundo de ello.

“Si tanto me deseas- entonces…” Haruka habló con un tono medio desafiante, medio abrumado en placer. “Puedes tenerme cuando sea y donde sea.”

Sollozó en una cercana éctasis cuando Rin arañó sus nalgas, levemente para dejar que la imaginación de Rin hiciera el resto del trabajo. Él sabía que había logrado su objetivo con el simple hecho de escuchar cómo se aceleraba su respiración y el palpitar del caluroso miembro debajo suyo.

“Mierda, Haru. Deja de provo-”

  
“Me iré a dar un baño.” Haruka anunció, levantándose de la cama en el proceso.

“Espera, ¡¿Que-”

“Puedes venir a bañarte conmigo.” Él lo interrumpió, tono casi apático. Abrió un cajón de su armario, dedicándose a buscar algo en específico. Al encontrar una caja de condones en este, él sacó uno y lo lanzó a la cama. “…Si quieres.”

Rin miró el condón por unos segundos, como sí no tuviera ni una puta idea de lo que era. Después lo agarró con sus temblorosos dedos y se dedicó a darle la sonrisa más insinuante que jamás ha visto.

Haruka se dio vuelta y deslizó la puerta de su habitación, mostrándole su parte de atrás, la cual seguía desnuda con unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su espalda. Podía sentir cuando Rin se mordió sus labios. Sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él.

Aunque esa sonrisa que le mostró era una que parecía creer que todo iría bien, que todas las piezas estaban puestas en su lugar y que la vida misma no tenía un truco debajo de la manga. Esa sonrisa lo fue todo- no, lo es.

Ahora que lo piensa, esa sonrisa es una bendición al mismo tiempo que una maldición.

 

**IX. Él regresa a principios de invierno, ambos sabiendo que deberían estar asustados de algo. (20 & 24)**

Para cuándo el tercer sonido de una hoya posiblemente quebrándose llegó a sus tímpanos, Haru ya tenía un palo en mano y un coraje que nació de la absoluta nada, este corría por sus venas con euforia como la corriente de un rio. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba muy bien de dónde sacó un palo lo suficientemente largo para dejar a alguien inconsciente y…no, que se quede olvidado, claro que se acordaba. Era producto de su abuela, tenía que serlo. Ella era sabia, no le ocultaba la verdad ante nada, sus palabras eran enojadas y temerarias, y en un mundo como este, Haruka logró aprender que eso significaba que era importante, mucho más si la gente chasqueaba su lengua a tal sermón.

La gente jamás aprenderÍA, pero Haruka nunca quiso ser una de ellas para empezar. Aunque sonara pretencioso, la gente normal lo aburría; con sus casas, sus hijos, los juegos familiares, pero era probable que le aburría esas cosas solo porque no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlas él mismo. No era aburrimiento, era susto. Porque muy adentro de su corazón, se imaginaba sosteniendo un pequeño bebé con ojos como el océano y finos cabellos apegados a una cabecita, pintados de un claro vino.

Helo aquí, haciendo lo que cualquier persona haría bajo una circunstancia como aquella, sus manos casi temblando al agarrar con fuerza aquella superficie de madera, él ya supo que se estaba convirtiendo en uno más del montón. Y no había muchos ladrones en Iwatobi, o no muchos de los que Haruka había escuchado, (…en serio, que más podría haberse esperado de él.) Pero ahora el anticipaba un encuentro con el ladrón más estúpido del planeta; uno que se atrevió a asaltar una casa de una pequeña cuidad, a las 9:30 AM para robar artículos de losa. La situación casi lo hacía reír, hasta el punto donde lo hizo internamente.

Entonces, fue golpeado con nostalgia al recordar la última vez que creyó que había un ladrón en su casa, y terminó siendo su estúpido, -pero aun así muy amado- futuro novio. Lo recordaba justo cuando dio el último paso del escalón que llevaba al primer piso. La suavidad e inocencia de aquellos labios pasando por su piel, haciendo caminos que estaban memorizados muy adentro de su mente. Las palabras, que sin importar cuan verdad hayan sido en el pasado, siempre tenían algo que ocultar. Lo pensó por unos pocos segundos en esa parte subconsciente que lograba comerse el resto de sus pensamientos racionales, y se sentía feliz, contento. Podía despertarse en sus brazos, reírse en sus labios, gemir en su húmeda piel, sintiéndose pleno por primera vez en su vida.

Haruka no había estado así de feliz por tan largo tiempo, se sentía en paz, aflojado, capaz y con voluntad. Se sentía vivo, cada una de sus emociones explotando en regocijo a través de su cuerpo. No quuería dejarlos ir, ni a uno solo.

Y ese era exactamente su problema. ¿Para que vino a la cocina si no tenía hambre? ¿Por qué tenía en sus manos un bate de béisbol que su abuelo solía ocupar cuando jugaba para las grandes ligas?

Escuchó como la llama del fuego se subía y alguien susurrando una grosería con una voz suave, y un tanto familiar. Al principio, era más que obvio que estaba simplemente alucinando acerca de cosas que quería en ese mismísimo instante pero que no podía tener – como siempre, ese era el dilema de Haruka, como en esa misma madrugada intentó acurrucarse en un cuerpo fantasmal y le tomó solo un segundo entender que él no estaba ahí, le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado, sin saber si para bien o para mal- pero después, él pestañeó pensando que eso sería lo suficiente para traerlo a su claro juzgamiento de vuelta.

El sonido seguía ahí, y juró en ese segundo, que a su corazón se le escapó un latido.

Le tomó un par de respiros (o jadeos a ese punto.) tener la voluntad de mover sus piernas hacia la cocina, que ya empezaba a distinguirse en su borroso campo visual, miró hacia al suelo y cuando se sintió preparado – lo cual era una mentira, una sucia mentira, nunca ha estado preparado- abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron en un silencioso asombro.

Estaba ocupando su delantal para cocinar, y había puesto su cabellera color magenta en una pequeña cola de caballo. Los músculos de su espalda seguían tonificados y su cuerpo parecía cubierto en sudor. Antes de susurrar su nombre con un tono alarmante, empezó a idear teorías ridículas de porqué estaba en su casa, en el medio de la mañana, haciendo lo que parecía como un desayuno sorpresa. (algo muy…él)

  * Algo malo pasó, otra muralla más, como siempre. Tal vez tiene que quedarse en Australia por el resto de su vida, y no sería tan idiota como para preguntarle “Oye Haru ¿Quieres mudarte conmigo a Australia?” porque ya sabía la maldita respuesta, y era simplemente estúpido pensar que la otra respuesta que quedaba podría alguna vez salir de sus labios. Esto lo estaba matando, porque...bueno, era verdad.



 

  * ¿A quién engañaba? Tal vez solo estaba siendo el típico romántico sin arreglo que siempre fue, nada más…nada menos.



 

Perdió un trozo de ese precioso segundo acercándose a la figura que aun creía que era producto de su imaginación. Después, antes de tocarle en la espalda, decidió hacer la única cosa que se sentía listo para hacer; susurrar su nombre:

“ _Rin._ ”

Aquella figura se dio vuelta, y Haruka se sorprendió al notarlo tan sorprendido como lo estaba él hace unos segundos atrás. Claro, aquel sentimiento de leve perturbación fue cambiado por un puro regocijo que se le había olvidado que estaba ahí, enterrado al pasar de los días ordinarios, esperando a renacer una vez más. Se quedó en silencio, pero el silencio fue roto en menos de un pestañeo, por el bate de béisbol cayendo al suelo, dejando entre los dos nada más que un simple sonido insignificante. A este punto, todo lo que pasaría por el resto del día tomaría el mismo significado, ya que nada puede compararse en el momento en que vio su cara después de un largo año y medio.

Rin miró al suelo, con una pinta de estar avergonzado.

“Mierda,” Él susurró entre su corta distancia, apretándose de labios. “Acabas de arruinar mi sorpresa.”

Antes de que pudiera haber dicho algo más, se tiró encima de él y lo abrazó, lo abrazó como si la vida misma le estuviera a punto de quitarle. Lo escuchó reírse después de decirle que era muy probable que se haya roto la costilla cuando ambos de sus cuerpos cayeron al helado suelo. Encontró paz en su voz risueña, felicidad en sus caricias, hasta el punto donde no sabía exactamente donde terminaban sus fantasías y donde empezaba su realidad.

Al sentir sus múltiples besos en aquel camino memorizado entre su mejilla y su cuello, estaba con sus ojos a un paso de traicionarle. Los abrió despacio y notó una canasta en una esquina de la cocina. De repente, todo volvió hacia a él de un golpe: Era víspera de año nuevo, Rin había llamado diciendo que le tenía una sorpresa y alentando a Haruka para que este intentara adivinar que era. Obviamente, se rehusó, aclarando que una sorpresa era una sorpresa porque había algo misterioso en eso. Rin se rio suavemente, lo llamó un tonto y dijo que lo amaba. Haruka, otra vez, estaba feliz de que no pudo ver ni su pequeña sonrisa, ni ese sonrojo que era producto de querer responderle, decirle que lo ha amado por años, pero todas esas murallas que se prometió destruir le arrebataron sus palabras.

No era bueno con las palabras de todas formas, y sabía muy bien que Rin lo tenía bastante claro. Por eso, todos esos silencios incomodos que alguna vez se formaron desaparecieron cuando empezaron a salir. Era para mejor, siempre había creído que el silencio era lo mejor que uno podía hacer, de otra forma, alguien siempre terminaba siendo herido. Pero esos silencios que tenían eran gentiles, hasta se podría decir que eran inocentes.

Eran como un susurro en su oído, un sonrojo en sus mejillas: _“Siempre podemos hablar después, porque el después siempre va a estar ahí”_

Y es ahí cuando Haruka entraba en duda, porque tal vez…solo tal vez, ese ‘después’ vino demasiado tarde. Y ambos tenían la culpa por ello.

Se quedaron en el piso un largo tiempo, tanto que este mismo dejó de ser frio y cambio su temperatura a algo más tibia, lo cual hizo que el piso se volviera más cómodo y que deseara repentinamente quedarse ahí un rato más, o una eternidad. Rin entonces lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad con un simple suspiro que contenía su nombre. Cuando finalmente le dieron ganas de pararse, se acercó al sartén que contenía un trozo de caballa, y prendió la encimera, aliviado de que Rin la haya apagado anteriormente. Tomaron un desayuno que parecía almuerzo, en silencio, pero en paz, nunca se había imaginado que esas dos cosas irían tan bien juntas. Pero, si hablábamos de cosas que no creía que irían bien juntas, iban a cumplir dos años juntos, eso debería decir suficiente.

Levantó su mirada, y un segundo después, Rin lo miró curiosamente. “¿Te has estado tomando los medicamentos que te recetó el doctor?”

“Claro que sí, bebé. ¿Por qué no lo haría?” Antes de poner una uva en su boca, el muchacho lo observó con una mirada extrañada.

Casi atrapó sus labios temblando con aquellos ojos carmesí, pero regresó la atención a su plato, como si no quisiera una respuesta a esa pregunta que sonaba algo retórica, pero Haruka sabía que no era así. Se dio un tiempo para meditar y lo dijo finalmente:

“Te ves débil.”

En ese momento, Rin tiró sus palillos a la mesa, y su rostro decía que no lo hacía a propósito.

“…Haru” Un suspiro. Una mirada al lado. “Estoy bien, es solo que el viaje de avión en serio fue un infierno, fueron unas trece horas y creo que mi trasero se quedó dormido. Y la comida es- Yo…extrañé tu comida, poniendo de lado que es…ya sabes, comestible.”

Rin acercó su mano y la colocó encima de la suya. Haruka la apretó un poco, dando una pequeña risa tras sus comentarios. Él sabía, sabía que Rin le estaba mintiendo, pero confiaba en él lo suficiente para pensar que tenía una razón justificable de porqué haría algo así.

Ambos durmieron plenamente debajo del kotatsu después de haber reposado de la comida; Rin se durmió primero, fue tan repentino que incluso hubo un momento donde Haru creyó que ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta. Tenía sentido, obviamente, los viajes en aviones son incomodos, especialmente si son largos y tienes que ir sentado al lado de un desconocido. Esa parte podía entender, aunque el viaje más largo que hizo fue cuanto tenía seis y su padre tenía una conferencia al sur de Kyoto, y no se acordaba de mucho, excepto de una cosa: Su compañera de asiento roncaba más fuerte que Rin después de un día agotado. Verlo dormir después de tanto tiempo le hizo acordar de que él se dormía con ciertos trucos, a veces pretendía estar dormido y después le haría cosquillas a Haru, que de alguna forma siempre terminaba en sexo. Y había momentos como este, donde él dormía pacíficamente con una mano puesta en su cintura, una sonrisa leve, y su cabello desordenado.

Antes de dormirse, acarició sus cabellos y sonrió levemente, porque incluso en esa circunstancia, él estaba asustado. Asustado del compromiso, asustado de ser atado, asustado de seguir locamente enamorado de él después de tantos años y con la misma intensidad. Entonces se acurrucó cerca suyo, y sus problemas…no, todo lo demás se disolvió en un olvido temporáneo. Todo lo que quedaba era Rin, él y sus manos entrelazadas como si siempre deberían haber estado así.

La peor parte fue despertarse porque estaba confundido de donde estaba y de qué hora era exactamente, ya que la clara habitación de antes fue remplazada por una cubierta en una oscura tonalidad naranja. Era tarde, lo cual significaba dos cosas: Una, de verdad…no había dormido tantas horas y así de bien en mucho tiempo. Dos, si no despertaba a Rin en los próximos quince minutos, era muy probable que fueran a perderse los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo, la brisa y las estrellas brillando por encima de ellos.

¿Ya había mencionado que Rin era un bufón romántico? Si no (lo cual dudaba mucho), aquí estaba la única prueba para su ‘solida’ hipótesis: Rin creció en Iwatobi, cada año nuevo vería los fuegos artificiales y a sus padres sonrientes al besarse bajo el resplandor de la luna. Después, en sus años adolecentes, solo agarraba la mano de su madre y hermana, eran las únicas dos personas que tenía, y ellas solo lo tenían a él. Rin no hablaba mucho de su padre, así que no sabía con seguridad su causa de muerte, solo sabía que una parte de él se rompió y que tomó un largo tiempo el volver todas las piezas a su orden natural.

Entonces, conoció a Haru (Rin siempre contaba esta historia de esa forma, y Haruka prefería decirle que le creía antes de que se tirara encima de él con la almohada más cercana), y marcó un punto en su vida…según él. Y ahora, que estaban ellos dos sin ningún drama colectivo, Rin de verdad quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, pero quería verlos con Haruka.

Eso significaba que esto se estaba volviendo serio, o mejor, ese fue el momento donde se dio cuenta de que siempre había sido serio.

Un tiempo después de haber despertado a Rin, ya estaban en camino hacia la punta de la colina al este de su pueblo, ya que el invierno se acercaba, el puerto pesquero se veía – de alguna forma- aún más hermoso de lo habitual. Al caminar en el atardecer, notó la escarcha por los botes y esa brisa marina congelando su piel levemente, era como una obra de arte, excepto que era de verdad y podía ver como en cada segundo, la vista se hacía más preciosa.

“Es genial, ¿No lo crees? Dios…de verdad extraño Iwatobi a veces.”

Haruka se sintió tibio al escuchar sus palabras, y de un pequeño impulso, le tomó de la mano. “Es hermoso.”

“¿Y quién es el romántico ahora?”

“Cállate.”

Rin río suavemente, el aire haciendo vapor con su aliento. Y en ese momento, como Haruka lo miraba, todo el mundo podría notar lo loco que estaba por él.

Al llegar a la cima donde la mayoría de las parejas en Iwatobi iban para celebrar algo, desde el primer aniversario hasta el _‘gracias a Dios que no hemos terminado como el resto’_ , Haruka se acostó en el pasto, que también estaba cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha y solo levemente húmedo, para contemplar las estrellas y la luna, aunque esta era apenas visible gracias a las nubes que asimilaban un color azul oscuro. Rin le siguió, poniendo la canasta hacia un lado y una manta encima de sus cuerpos. Entonces, silencio. Silencio perpetuo del que no estaba tan asustado como imaginaba, y eso era lo que de verdad le asustaba.

Pasaron minutos, más de los que quiere admitir ahora, antes de que le diera una rápida mirada a Rin y se diera cuenta de algo que no logró notar en todo su tiempo juntos:

“ _Sabes_ ” Haruka empezó a susurrar, y en un pestañeo, devolvió sus ojos al azul esparciéndose por encima de él. “Se supone que debes estar mirando al cielo.”

Lo que esperaba era un sonido irritado, o en totalidad, Rin pretendiendo que estaba enojado para cubrir el hecho de que estaba avergonzado. Pero no, él simplemente río y cerró sus ojos, tomando su mano como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.

“Lo estoy.”

Pero no lo estaba, solo miraba a Haruka con una expresión que implicaba deseo, devoción y una pisca de ‘ _Creo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_ ’. Tal vez esa era su maldición, tal vez esa era su bendición, tal vez el miedo se llevaría todo consigo como siempre.

Cuando Rin empezó a morderle el cuello, y él por reflejo, dio gemidos suaves que se volvieron cada vez más fuertes. De un tiempo a otro, un pensamiento se metió en su cabeza y antes de poder decirlo, con sus uñas por esos cabellos que asimilaban un color vino oscuro, una voz le ganó:

“Vamos a perdernos los fuegos artificiales. No que me esté quejando…” Le dio una sonrisa coqueta, una de esas que podrían simplemente robarle todo el aliento que le quedaba. Lentamente pasó dos dedos por su tibia mejilla: “Pero, de verdad quiero que veas esto conmigo.”

Entrelazaron sus dedos durante los últimos minutos de ese año, y se besaron en el puente que estaba por encima del puerto en el principio del próximo. Se sentía seguro con su cintura siendo tocada por aquellas manos, tanto que empezó a preguntarse porque exactamente decidió que estar solo era mejor. Todo esto daba susto, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas daban susto por el simple hecho de no haber tenido ninguna clase de experiencia conectada a dicha cosa. Entonces, el miedo no era miedo, era mera tenacidad, la muralla invisible que había creado en su mente para darle un fin a su relación antes de que se sucumbiera en algo más profundo, algo que no podía entender.

Pensó que cada muralla tenía su puerta, y acababa de encontrarla.

Corrieron como estúpidos al sentir que esa llovizna iría a ser algo más grande en un par de minutos. Haruka paró por un segundo, cegado por el sonoro ruido de la risa de Rin entremedio de la lluvia y esta misma. Soltó su mano como señal, aunque ni siquiera él sabía exactamente lo que hacía. ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

Entonces Rin se dio vuelta, y de alguna forma, tuvo sentido.

“Haru, no seas ridículo, nos enfermaremos y…tu sabes que no se hacer sopa.”

“Rin…hay algo que quiero hacer en este lugar.”

Miró a su alrededor, aun incrédulo por sus acciones, y ese podría ser uno de los pocos momentos donde se sentía lleno de vida. Haruka observó la costa y sus olas despiadadas, las continuas gotas cayendo por la madera del techo de la estación de trenes.

“…Se lo que intentas hacer, sé que te dije que quería recrear esa escena de ‘Diario de una Pasión’ un par de años atras. En mi defensa, ¡Estaba borracho! Y también puede que estuviera sollozando…quien sabe”

Haru bajó su cabeza y sonrió levemente; Rin no entendió nada en lo absoluto por lo que se veía. No era por esa película en la cual se había quedado dormido después de tan solo quince minutos, o como su cabello se veía tan hermoso como aquella vez, pero si ayudó en algo. Se dio cuenta de lo cobarde que era en ese entonces, y de cómo las cosas pudieran haber sido algo diferentes si tan solo-

“Yo solo quiero-“

Besarte en el lugar donde supe que te amaba, _donde supe que eras tan cobarde como yo._

Elevó su mirada y Rin le agarró el rostro, sonriendo como si estuviera a punto de llorar. “Sabes, esta lluvia no es del todo mala. Eres un tonto, Nanase. Pero no soy mejor que eso.”

En un segundo, se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente en la lluvia, se sujetó a él como si fuera a caerse, pero siempre lo sujetaría, o dejaría que ambos se cayeran. Puede que haya sido como Rin lo sostenía justo como le gustaba o ese exótico olor a canela, pero de un momento a otro, estaban en su cama y él pasaba sus manos por la húmeda espalda del pelirrojo. La forma en que Rin decía su nombre al hacer el amor, desesperado y frustrado, hizo que despertara algo en él, algo que no sabía que estaba adentro suyo.

Se sostuvo en el respaldo de su rechinante cama, sus agudos gemidos mezclándose con los de Rin de una forma tan nueva, que creyó por un segundo que se rompería en mil pedazos o que la cama lo haría en su lugar, y de verdad no le importaba hacerlo. El placer exhilarante corría por su piel en euforia, haciéndose más grande cada vez que Rin lo embestía. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir completamente, excitándose por como él mismo le rogaba que fuera más rápido, más profundo-

_Follame hasta que no pueda sentir nada._

Su voz en forma de sollozos desesperados y entrecortados hicieron ecos por la fría habitación. “Ay, Rin- no puedo…no puedo… _no puedo_ -”

Las embestidas se volvieron más duras en el mismo segundo que sintió un aliento candente por su cabello, uno susurrándole cosas que hacían que se estimulara aún más, que lo deseara con locura. Las olas de placer sucumbieron lo que quedaba de coherencia en su cabeza, y al momento de correrse, gritó en éctasis múltiples veces, agarrando a Rin por su cabello, quien seguía penetrándolo hasta que su orgasmo se marchitó al relajarse su cuerpo entero.

Con un último gemido, el cuerpo de Haruka cayó encima del suyo y se acurrucó rápidamente. No podía creer lo relajado que estaba, ni cuan increíble había sido todo esto. Se sentía satisfecho…bueno, después de todo, no habían tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, lo cual probaba el hecho de porque había sido tan salvaje y lujurioso.

Pudo sentir las manos de Rin acariciando su espalda, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió que estaba en el lugar correcto.

“Lo siento por haber sido tan brusco contigo.” Rin susurró después de un tiempo, dándole calor a Haruka justo cuando el viento fresco lo hizo tiritar.

Puso ambas manos en su pecho en forma de respuesta y agregó: “Sabes que me gusta cuando lo haces así.”

Más allá de las dos de la mañana, Haruka decía cualquier cosa que se le venía a la cabeza. Lo contrario a Rin, quien era así las veinticuatro horas del día.

"Lo sé, pero, aun así, no quiero hacerte daño. Sin importar como sea, no quiero ver esa expresión en tu rostro, nunca más." Rin tragó saliva, sosteniendo su ahora débil cuerpo aún más cerca que antes. "Haru, este año...por favor, acéptame. A pesar de cuantos defectos tenga."

Haruka lo miró de reojo desde su posición, y sin saber lo que hacía exactamente, acarició el torso de Rin que yacía en ese mismo lugar, cubierto en un frio sudor.

"Suenas como si me estuvieras proponiendo matrimonio." Él comentó de una vez por todas, su voz calmada y serena.

Rin casi murió atragantado después de oír a Haruka decir eso.

"¿Que? N-no..." Dijo al pasar una nerviosa mano por su frente, esta calmándose en ese mismísimo instante. Suspiró una vez más y entonces miro hacia un lado: "D-digo, sí. Algún día, si tú quieres...podríamos-"

Rin dejó de hablar, dejando sus palabras inconclusas. Haruka dedujo que se estaba quedando dormido. Era muy tarde y ambos estaban pasados de copas después de todo.

Ocultó su cara por el costado del torso de Rin. Estaba tan feliz, y no tenía ni idea de cómo controlarlo. Era el inicio de un nuevo año, un nuevo todo. Y él estaba aquí, siendo abrazado por el amor de su vida. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrarse más a Rin y dormirse tranquilamente con el leve sonido de los grillos afuera de su ventana y la suave respiración de Rin en contra suyo.

No había necesidad de recordar esto, pero la mañana próxima se despertaron ambos con fiebre y flema. Haruka les hizo sopa a los dos y se quedaron en su cama todo el día.

 

**IIX. Le promete flores de cerezo en un verano soleado (21 & 25)**

La briza era fría, demasiado fría. Era una especie de recordatorio que otra estación empezaba y que el verano lentamente se marchitaba, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de un color claro en los jardines y montañas de su pueblo. Pero había una cierta calidez en contra su cuerpo; o una temperatura normal comparada con la frialdad de su propio cuerpo.

Ese calor con el cual se había encariñado lo deja demasiado pronto. fue repentino a pesar de que le había dado una pequeña advertencia. Haruka tapa sus labios con su bufanda y pone sus temblorosas manos en su chaqueta azul, viendo la figura de Rin dirigiéndose a una roca con el nombre de su padre tallado en él. Aunque alejado, podía sentir la suavidad de la punta de sus dedos acariciando aquel ramo de flores antes de posicionarlo en aquella tumba y las palabras estancadas en su garganta, en ambas de sus gargantas, con el profundo miedo de que estas fueran las equivocadas.

La montaña tenía un olor a tierra mojada, así que era simple cerrar los ojos, respirar, y sentir como su cuerpo se adormecía. Los dejó ahí por unos segundos, sin abrirlos hasta que su mente lo estimara conveniente, y cuando los abrío, sintió como si no los hubiera abierto en años, en siglos. Rin le estaba dando una mirada por encima de su hombro, sonriendo, formando vapor con su respiración.

“Él te hubiera amado, Haru.” Su expresión cambió entonces. Sus cejas se volvieron finas curvas y sus ojos tiritaban, pero aquella sonrisa a través de sus labios se mantenía intacta.

Haru le agradecía a Dios por eso. Agradeció por la legitimidad en sus labios, y la sinceridad en el hoyuelo formándose en su mejilla izquierda.

Al ver como Rin le daba fin a la pausa provocada por la comisura de sus labios, miró aquel largo suspiro que provocó un sonrojo por debajo de sus ojos rojos. Se miraron un par de segundos antes de que el muchacho continuara: “Yo sé…yo sé que tú lo hubieras amado también.”

Percibió llanto en aquella voz suave, y él, por instinto, se acercó y lo abrazó.

Y él entendía lo que sucedía, al menos creía que era así. Sus sueños muertos ya no son nada más que cenizas en su cabeza y un dolor en sus hombros. Le acarició la cabellera, tratando de transmitirle un mensaje que ni él mismo estaba seguro de que era exactamente. Haruka maldice todo: maldice el destino que hizo que una persona como Rin sufriera tanto, maldice el llanto mojando su cuello y la pierna, la cicatriz, que alguna vez estuvo ahí y que ahora fue remplazada por una pierna prostética. Podía sentir su dolor y sus inseguridades piel a piel, corazón a corazón. Y sin saber porque, él puede sentir sus ojos mojándose, entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Rin lo ha salvado de su propia soledad, de lo suertudo que fue de haberse encontrado a ese muchacho a la orilla de una piscina en un martes de verano, de haberse enamorado de él profundamente, y de haber compartido sus más oscuros demonios con él.

Aunque la piel de Rin parecía marchitarse, aunque su cuerpo ya no era tan pesado como antes, había una parte de Haruka que creía que de aquí y allá, podrían volver y nada cambiaría. La belleza de los cerezos que le prometió ver el próximo año seguiría ahí, y Rin seguiría riéndose como un tonto, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, poniendo su brazo por los hombros de Haruka.

Rin estaría más vivo que nunca, y se volvería enamorar de él al reencuentro de sus labios.

“Rin” susurró su nombre en dulzura, con el viento adormeciendo sus labios. Rompió el abrazo y agarró suavemente el rostro de Rin.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de que Rin le besara la frente suavemente, después uno de sus parpados, dirigiéndose a un camino de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus labios se encontraron en anhelo, y de ahí, ninguno de los dos se dejó ir.

Cerró sus ojos y Rin pasó sus labios por su cuello.

_Te amo._

“Deberíamos regresar aquí algún día.” Dijo en cambio.

“¿…H-huh?” Rin le miro a los ojos. Haruka trató de que sus ojos azules y su luminosidad pudieran decirle las palabras con nudos adentro suyo. Este le miró de vuelta, sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

“…Si, a ver los cerezos, tu y yo.”

 

**IIX. El verano nunca será eterno, ni el latido del corazón más vivo. (22 & 26)**

A veces Haruka se preguntaba si de verdad conocía a Rin tanto como creía hacerlo. Se preguntaba en sus más oscuros pensamientos, en el brillo de sus ojos, en el rozar de sus labios. Pero en ese entonces, es donde confirmaba cualquier clase de sospecha que tuvo en todas las ocasiones anteriores.

Rin se veía pálido, aun comparando su piel con las limpias sabanas del hospital central de Tokio. Había perdido mucho peso en los 10 meses que pasó en Australia. Ahora todo tenía sentido, él se dijo a si mismo, por eso es que no se atrevía ni a contestarme los correos, ni yo a insistir demasiado.

Era algo de familia, dijo Hinata, madre de Rin. Haruka no dudo nunca de aquel hecho, ellos dos eran idénticos, al igual que Gou.

La madre de Rin iría a contarle después la historia de Toraichi, padre de Rin, quien había muerto de leucemia cuando Rin tenía seis años. Haru recordaba pequeños trozos en su memoria de aquello, Rin lo había mencionado vagamente una o dos veces en los seis años que habian estado juntos; claro, mencionó sus triunfos y metas, que era un nadador profesional, no que tenía una condición genética terminal y que era muy probable que le afectaría en el futuro. Lo cual vendría a ser un secreto a ese punto, ahora que lo pensaba.

Un secreto que le costó la salud a Rin.

 _De tal padre, tal astilla_ , él pensó.

Dios, de verdad quería abofetearlo, o tal vez abofetearse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Lo que era un secreto en las cadenas que ataban al corazón de Rin, eran obvias ante los ojos de Haruka. Siempre había un elefante vagueando por sus pesadas espaldas, diciendo aquellas verdades que se rehusaba a escuchar, en aquel tiempo, nada importaba más que el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus manos, los minutos con lejanía a ser interminables.

Esa fue su vida alguna vez, pero ahora-

Frías, las manos de Rin estaban frías, y pálidas, casi muertas, pero Haruka trata de no pensar en ello. De hecho, no tiene ni puta idea de que pensar. Sus labios temblaban, pero en la habitación había un cierto calor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería hablar más no sabía que decirle al cuerpo inconsciente de la persona que le puso estrellas a su oscuro cielo.

Sin más ni menos, posicionó su cabeza en el pecho de Rin. Era confortante poder escuchar el sonido de los débiles latidos de su corazón y como le seguían el ritmo a la maquina al lado suyo. Pero al pasar los minutos, ese constante ruido fue algo que desencadenó una rabia adentro de su ser. Para Haruka, se sentía como una bomba que podría estallar en cualquier segundo.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que iba a suceder.

Se preguntaba si la vida que habían vivido ha sido una farsa, que la forma en que aquellas manos pasaban por sus muslos al hacer el amor era solo un acto de lujuria. O que aquellas miradas nunca significaron nada más de lo que uno podía deducir a plena vista. O como le acariciaba las manos en la víspera de año nuevo, como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo con el cual él quería estar, todo eso…no fue nada más que el aprovecharse de el corazón que ya le pertenecía.

Quería golpearse en el pecho, porque se había advertido hace un tiempo, hasta el mismísimo Rin lo había hecho. Pero, aun así, no logro sentir ni una pizca de arrepentimiento ¿Cuál era el punto en aquello? Ya estaba aquí, ya había vivido miles de días en anhelo, meses viviendo incrédulo, años sumergido en una felicidad que obviamente tenía fecha de vencimiento que ignoró. Porque desde que Rin entró en su vida, desde aquel entonces, siempre rechazó lo negativo. Y ahora gracias a eso, su vida se estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

Quería golpearse por alguna vez dudar de que esto, este amor que ambos compartían, era todo una mentira.

Incredulidad. _Inseguridad._ **Terror.**

Sus manos se acercaron a su cabellera, con el fin de apretarla a sus extremos. Sus dedos temblorosos no tenían ni siquiera la fuerza para herirse a si mismo.

Había estado allí todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo? No-

“ _¿Cómo no hice algo al respecto?_ ” Se susurró a si mismo, voz quebradiza apenas traspasando las capas de aire en la habitación.

No pudo contar las veces que dejó que Rin le mintiera, que dejo que le dijera que todo estaba bien cuando sabía que no era cierto. Cuantas veces notaba su expresión pálida y decaída cuando este creía que el otro no le miraba. El porqué dejó la natación, _la cicatriz, el llanto,_ como si Rin siempre supo que aquella felicidad suya no iría a durar.

**_“No puedo meterte en esto.”_ **

Rin le dio una oportunidad de alejarse de él. Y su respuesta, sin importar cuantas veces se le pudiera dar la oportunidad de repetir ese escenario, sería poner sus manos en aquel cuello grabado en su memoria y besarlo, besarlo hasta que lo único que quedase fueran ellos dos.

Y de repente, sintió eso otra vez, esa sensación de que ya nada importaba. Después una toz familiar. Una mano por encima de su cabello y la paulatina constancia del corazón debajo suyo. Levantó su vista y la fijó en dos ojos llorosos, justo en el momento donde aquella pálida mano acarició su mejilla.

“Lo siento.” Le susurró a él; a sus mejillas calurosas y a las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Solo a él. “ _Lo siento tanto_.”

Haruka negó la cabeza, aquellas lagrimas hundiéndose en sus ojos para besar las de Rin. Quería asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, que el sol sin lugar a dudas brillaría en contra su piel.

Y que su respuesta siempre sería la misma.

Te amé. **Te amo**. _Te amaré._

Pero, en vez, se sostuvieron cerca. Con una promesa de no mentirse y de estar allí durante cada paso, durante cada año, esperando…esperando.

La esperanza era lo último que se perdía, pero cuando de verdad se perdía. ¿Qué seguiría después para los dos?

* * *

 

Haruka despertó en el hombro de Yamazaki, dos semanas después de que Rin inició su quimioterapia.

Esto, aunque le costara creer, no le parecía extraño. Habían llegado a ser algo cercano al término “amigos” después de pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital con Gou y Hinata-san.

“..¿Nanase? ¿Estas despierto?” Pudo reconocer la voz de Sousuke, la cual tomaba un extraño tono suave y quebradizo.

Ahora, esto si le parecía raro. Sus ojos lentamente dejaron su borroso estado. Enderezó su cuello, lo cual le valió unos ruidos de este mismo. Miró a Sousuke y el resto de su cuerpo que quedaba por despertarse, lo hizo en una fracción de segundo.

Yamazaki se mordía su dedo mientras una tras otra lagrima inundaban sus ojos azul marino.

Y con solo recordar que la noche anterior se había quedado dormido en el cuarto de Rin, su mundo se vino abajo. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar a Hinata-san en desesperación.

Ella tenía sus manos cubriéndole toda la cara al final del pasillo mientras el Dr. Hitsugaya le hablaba, Gou, por otro lado, le abrazaba por el abdomen.

Haruka trató de pararse, pero Yamazaki le tomó del brazo. “No lo hagas.”

“Yamazaki…que…¿¡Que—“

“¡No me hagas decírtelo, _maldita sea_!” Gritó Sousuke, rasmillándole la mano.

Le rasmilló la mano de vuelta y se cayó al suelo. Recordó las advertencias del Doctor, que Rin estaba en mucho dolor, que ya había perdido su cabello y nutrición tras iniciar la terapia, que era mejor someterse a la eutanasia.

Rin le dijo que había dicho que si ayer por la noche. Haruka le dijo que se callara, que simplemente dejara de hablar con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos como nunca antes. Rin le sostuvo y le dijo que siempre lo había amado, desde el primer día.

Él solo se sujetó a su cuerpo que ya carecía su forma original, se aferró y simplemente escuchó la dulzura de sus palabras, porque este era el más corto, pero el ultimo hilo que lo ataría a Rin.

_**El ultimo preciado hilo.** _

_“Haru ¿Te cuento algo? Yo creo que- “_ esas fueron las últimas palabras que en metáfora se enredaron a su meñique.

“Nanase-, _Nanase_ …por favor.” Dijo una voz, trayéndolo a la vida. “No hagas esto más difícil.”

Con sus labios tiritando, Haruka miró a Yamazaki y empezó a llorar silenciosamente en su pecho. Sintió unas manos calidas pasando lentamente por su espalda, tan cálidas, que por un momento las confundió por otras.

 

* * *

 

Gou llamó unas semanas después del funeral, pero Haruka se rehusaba a contestar el teléfono. Su cuerpo no quería moverse ni para ir a freír algo de pescado para el desayuno. Ningún sonido provocaba estimulo alguno ante sus oídos, esto fue hasta que unos meses después de haberse asolado del resto del mundo, escuchó un portazo y la voz de Nagisa llamándole.

Unos segundos después, escuchó a Yamazaki y Gou susurrando una que otra cosa. Haru se escondió debajo de su sabana cuando escuchó unos pies acercándose a su cama.

Sin ser advertido, alguien levantó su cubre cama. “¡Gou! El muy idiota se estaba escondiendo en su cama.”

Haruka frunció el ceño. Entonces, Yamazaki le sonrió. “Buenos días, _girasol_.”

“Haru-chan, ¡Estabamos tan preocupados por ti!” lloró Nagisa, a lo cual Yamazaki rodeo los ojos.

“Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos.” Y lo decía en serio.

“Entonces contesta el puto teléfono, ¿Quieres? Gou va a preparar almuerzo, y después iremos a la montaña a visitar a Toraichi-san y a Rin.”

Haru hizo contacto visual con Sousuke. “No-“

“Ah, y no me importa si dices que si o que no, vas a ir igual.”

Nagisa entonces posicionó una olla en su velador. “La mamá de Mako-chan te hizo tu sopa favorita, Andale…pruébala~”

“Nagisa,” Sousuke se cruzó de brazos. “¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?”

El rubio hizo un puchero y se levantó. “ _Si_ , Sou-chan.”

Haruka le agarró la muñeca, haciendo que los músculos en su cara se volvieran tensos. No quería esto, no quería nada de esto.

“Haru-chan…” Nagisa se hincó al lado suyo y le sostuvo la mano. "Haru-chan, Rin-chan te amaba mucho, ¿no?" el muchacho le preguntó casi inocentemente. Colocó la misma mano por el cabello de Haruka, reconfortándolo de la única forma en que sabía como.

“…Oi, Nagisa.” Empezó Sousuke, pero este se detuvo al ver a Haruka retorcerse solo un poco.

Él escondió su rostro y asintió vagamente, eso es lo que hizo que Yamazaki que callara. No podía dejar que lo viera llorar, se sentiría más débil que antes y lo menos que necesitaba era que sintieran lastima por él.

 _¿En que estaba pensando?_ Era Nagisa, no un desconocido cualquiera. Formó dos puños, sintiéndose asqueado por sus propios pensamientos.

 

"¡Entonces, Rin-chan no querría que lloraras por él! ¡ _Más bien,_ desearía que lo recuerdes alegremente, con una sonrisa en tu cara!"

De verdad, no podía esperar menos de Nagisa. Un muchacho demasiado alegre que siempre le ha admirado.

Por un segundo, Haruka ya no se sentía tan solo-

No, _él no estaba solo_ , nunca lo ha estado, sus amigos...sus amigos era otro rayo de luz de millones que encendería con el tiempo. Necesitaba volver a pararse.

_"Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto, soy un tipo afortunado."_

 

_**El afortunado siempre fui yo, Rin.** _

 

Dió un suspiró entrecortado y reveló su cara; ojos rojos, mejillas humedas, al igual que su nariz, pero en menos cantidad. Nagisa se congeló por un segundo en donde se habiá sentado, aun apoyado en contra la madera que sujetaba a la cama de Haruka.

 

"Está bien llorar, Haru-chan. No tienes para que ocultarlo."

Haru pestañeo levemente, sintiendo suaves gotas caer de sus pestañas a su rostro mojado.

 

"Sufre lo que quieras, pero apóyate en mi hombro si se te hace demasiado. Todos te amamos mucho."

Las pocas palabras que tenía que decir se desvanecieron en el delgado aire, dejando su boca algo abierta, sin hablar ni por un segundo. Nagisa se paró y puso una mano en el hombro de Sousuke, lo cual para hacerlo tuvo que ponerse casi de puntillas.

Cuando este salió del cuarto, Yamazaki suspiró. “Ese enano…”

Los dos se miraron nuevamente, el calor en la habitación secando las lágrimas por encima de su rostro. Yamazaki rio.

“De verdad, puedes asentir todo lo que quieras, pero no creo que sepas cuanto te amaba Rin.” Dio una pequeña tos, sin dejar que Haruka le devolviera la palabra. “Se volvía insoportable cuando hablaba de ti, hasta creo que yo me enteré cuan enamorado estaba antes de que él mismo lo hiciera, el muy tonto.”

Haruka cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Entonces, lo escuchó susurrar: “Pero creo que entiendo, porque te amaba tanto.”

Solo abrió sus ojos cuando sintió algo entre sus piernas. Una carta dirigida hacia él, con la bella caligrafía de Rin.

“…Que”

“Lo escribió el día que nos graduamos de Samezuka, era un desastre nervioso en ese entonces.” Sousuke puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró al lado. “Parece que nunca se atrevió a entregártela, la encontré la semana pasada debajo de su cama, cuando Hinata-san y yo estábamos limpiando su cuarto.”

Él tomó la carta con incredulidad, sus labios y dedos temblando suavemente al contacto con el papel. Estaba tan distraído por ello, que no logró percibir a Yamazaki sentándose al lado suyo.

“… _Haru_ —” otra tos más. “No te voy a pedir que sonrías si no quieres hacerlo como el enano, pero si te voy a pedir que sigas viviendo tu vida, porque él lo hubiera querido así.”

No sabía cómo responderle, ni como decirle que era ahora, de todos los tiempos, donde al fin pudo ver la similitud entre Sousuke y Rin. Entonces, gracias a esto último, supo que a Yamazaki no le molestaría el silencio, todo lo contrario, ahí podría decir esas gracias que simplemente se rehusaba a salir de sus labios.

El muchacho se levantó, quebrando la atmosfera silenciosa para abrir las cortinas de la oscura habitación de Haruka.

Un año atrás, habían estado ellos dos sentados en su cama, Haru haciéndole masaje a su recientemente amputada pierna, y Rin, radiante como siempre, estaría mirando aquella ventana, esperando a que los cerezos florecieran, aunque faltaran un par de meses para que eso tomara lugar. Rin era un tonto por esperar, pero, Haruka también lo era por creer.

“Huh,” espetó Sousuke, “Parece que los cerezos han llegado temprano esta temporada.”

Haruka alzó la mirada en la dirección de su ventana; era un día tan hermoso que la luz de este era sofocante para sus ojos, pero su vecino -el de los crecentemos- había plantado un árbol hace unos diez años atrás. Y de todo ese periodo de tiempo, jamás se había visto tan bonito como ahora. Unos cerezos podían ser vistos tímidamente cobrando vida en las oscuras ramas del árbol. Sus ojos quedaron perplejos ante aquella vista.

 _Rin había cumplido su promesa_.

“Es hermoso ¿No lo crees?”

“Si, lo es.” Le contesta con honestidad que dejó quieto a Yamazaki. Era una escena chistosa de ver.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron nuevamente en el papel en su regazo. Sus manos temblaron lentamente al abrir este. Al sacar un pequeño objeto que venía adentro del sobre, este cayó en sus manos, dejándolo sin palabras.

“Nanase ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?” Preguntó Yamazaki.

Él alzo una mano, para que le diera un tiempo para responder. Al pasar los segundos, Haruka sonrió por primera vez en dos meses.

Su respuesta siempre sería la misma.

Haruka miró a Yamazaki, dándole un asentir de su cabeza como respuesta. Tomo el botón de la vieja chaqueta de la escuela de Rin que había estado escondido en aquel sobre por tantos años y puso sus dos pies en el suelo de madera de su vieja habitación, haciendo que este crujiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru,  
> No se que escribir, no se que decirte. No se si seguiremos siendo los mismos en unos años más, las personas cambian, tu me cambiaste a mi. Fue una de las primeras cosas que te dije si mal no me acuerdo, creí que eras un sujeto inquebrantable, pero me dejaste ver tus trizas y yo te dejé ver las mias. De verdad aprecio eso, me hiciste dar cuenta que los cambios son buenos cuando una persona en que confías, cambia tu mundo...¿Acaso eso es muy cursi para ti? jajaja
> 
> No tengo miedo de cambiar, y tu tampoco deberías tenerlo. Solo espero que no cambiemos cuando somos tu y yo, Haru y Rin. ¿Sabes? No se si me explico.
> 
> Lo siento por no decirte esto en persona, de verdad...no soy bueno con estas cosas (si se, suena raro) pero el otro día en la estación de trenes, me cortaste justo cuando te iba a decir algo estupidamente estupido, gracias por eso.
> 
> Porque siento que es más facil decirtelo en papel; Te amo, y siento que una parte tuya tambien me ama. Perdona por no haberte dado el botón cuando tal vez necesitabas saber que iba a estar ahi incluso despues de irme, como un memento o algo por el estilo. Haru, siempre te tengo en mi mente, incluso cuando lo creo innecesario.
> 
> Asi que sigue siendo Haru y yo seguiré siendo Rin, y entonces... no se, veremos que pasa.
> 
> Te deseo lo mejor Haru y de verdad espero que este no sea el final. De verdad.
> 
> con cariño,
> 
> Rin.
> 
> P.D: Puede que venga el proximo año para tu cumpleaños, asi veremos los cerezos floreciendo. Debería ser una tradición ¿No?  
> P.D: Estaban dando Tiburon en la tele y pensé en ti.


End file.
